Ein neues zu Hause
by Cairlinn
Summary: Dumbledore schickt Severus Snape an Harrys 6. Geburtstag nach Surrey, um nachzusehen, wie es Harry geht. Was er dort findet, könnt ihr hier lesen-Erwänungen von Kindesmisshandlung und Vernachlässigung. Severus Snape als Vormund von Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Heute war der letzte Tag des Julis und es war schrecklich heiß.

Genervt strich ich noch einmal meinen schwarzen Anzug glatt eh ich mich in der Dämmerung umsah. Die Straße lag ziemlich verlassen und in einigen der absolut gleich aussehenden Häuser brannten Lichter. Auch im Ligusterweg 4 brannte Licht, das Haus zu dem ich wollte.

Wobei von Wollen nicht die Rede sein konnte, denn ich wollte gerade sehr viel lieber in der erfrischenden Kühle der Kerker von Hogwarts stehen und irgendeinen Trank brauen. Doch Dumbledore hatte mich mehr oder minder dazu überredet nach hier zu apparieren und nach fünf Jahren zu schauen, wie es diesem Potter Bengel geht.

Wie der alte Kauz es geschafft hatte, mir das aufzuschwatzen, war unbegreiflich. Aber natürlich hatte er an mein Pflichtgefühl appelliert und dann ganz zufällig betont, dass ich das Lily doch wohl schuldete. Als ob ich das nicht selber wüsste und wie konnte er es wagen, mich mit meinem einzigen wunden Punkt zu erpressen?

Als Dumbledore den Bengel bei seinen Verwandten abgegeben hatte, war er sich ja sicher gewesen, dass es die einzig vernünftige Lösung sei, den Bengel durch das Opfer von Lily unter den Blutschutz zu stellen. Doch scheinbar war er sich da nun nicht mehr sicher, sonst wäre er, Severus Snape, nun nicht hier.

Was sollte er schon schlimmes finden? Außer einen total verwöhnten und verzogenen, arroganten Bengel. Er würde mit absoluter Sicherheit genauso unerträglich sein, wie sein verdammter Vater, James Potter, es gewesen war.

Es reichte doch, dass der Bengel in ein paar Jahren nach Hogwarts käme und damit die Reinkarnation von James Potter. Der Fluch seines Lebens, der ihm seine eigene Jugend in Hogwarts zur Qual gemacht hatte.

Doch würde er sich jetzt von alten Erinnerungen heimsuchen lassen, ginge das vermalledeite Treffen mit dem verdammten Balg auch nicht eher vorbei.

Seinen Anzug ein aller letztes Mal richtend, schritt er mit schnellen Schritten auf den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zu und klopfte an der Haustür.

Von Drinnen konnte er deutlich einen Fernseher laufen hören und, wie schwere Schritte auf die Tür zukamen.

Als sie sich öffnete, stand dahinter ein kleiner Jung, wobei nur in der Höhe klein, er war fast so breit, wie er hoch war.

„Guten Tag, sind deine Eltern da?", fragte ich ihn so freundlich es nur ging. Wie konnte ein Kind so verdammt dick sein? Kümmerten sich die Eltern gar nicht um die Gesundheit ihres Kindes? Ob das Potter Balg auch so aussehen würde?

Der Junge war für sein Gewicht erstaunlich schnell in den Flur zurück gehopst ohne mir auch nur eine Antwort zu geben, Manieren waren hier also auch nicht wichtig.

Ich wäre dem Kind ja hinterher gegangen, aber ich musste in den Blutschutz hineingebeten werden, um ihn zu passieren.

Wenig später trat eine große dürre Frau in den Flur, mit einem viel zu langen Hals und einem Pferdegebiss. Petunia war mit den Jahren nicht wirklich schöner geworden.

Doch sie erkannte mich auch wieder, denn ihr Lächeln gefror auf dem Gesicht und ihre Augen verengten sich: „Was willst du hier Snape? Gesindel ist hier nicht willkommen."

Auch mein Blick wurde kälter. „Albus Dumbledore schickt mich, um nach Mr. Potter zu sehen."

Beim Namen des Schulleiters wurden ihre Augen schreckgeweitet und als hinter mir ein Auto mit leuchtenden Scheinwerfen herfuhr, zog Petunia mich förmlich ins Haus herein, damit die Nachbarn nichts mitbekommen würden.

Ich folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Kamin standen einige Bilderrahmen mit Fotos, doch kein einziges zeigte das Balg, weswegen ich hier war. Alle zeigten nur dieses unglaublich dicke Kind, was wir mir die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Eben dieser fette Junge saß auf der Couch, glotze gebannt aufs Fernseh und aß dabei Chips.

Wenn ich ein Kind hätte, mit solchen Körperausmaßen würde das mit Sicherheit nicht noch mehr Süßigkeiten bekommen.

Petunia schien zu überlegen, was sie tun sollte. Hätten mich eben nicht irgendwelche Nachbarn sehen können, hätte sie mich auch garantiert nicht ins Haus gelassen.

Genervt wartete ich einen Augenblick, dass sie das Potter Balg holen ginge, als sie sich nicht in Bewegung setze, blaffte ich sie bissig an: „Jetzt hol endlich den Bengel, damit ich wieder verschwinden kann. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Das Balg würde mit Sicherheit in seinem Zimmer sitzen und mit seinen Geburtstaggeschenken spielen. Wieso musste der alte Kauz mich ausgerechnet heute hier hin schicken?

Petunia zuckte zusammen, eh ihr die restliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

Allmählich verlor ich die Geduld, ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und fragte sie eisig: „Soll ich den Jungen selbst suchen?"

Sie wich ein Stück weit von mir weg, schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam Richtung Flur.

Doch sie ging nicht die Treppe hinauf zu den Schlafzimmern, sondern blieb vor der Schranktür unter der Treppe stehen und schob den Riegel zurück.

Sie öffnete die kleine Tür und wich bis zur Haustür zurück.

„Petunia, jetzt hol endlich den Bengel!", sagte ich wütend, als wäre das Balg im Schrank.

Doch Petunia schüttelte nur den Kopf und zeigte stumm auf den Schrank.

Sie wollte mir doch nicht wirklich weis machen, dass der Junge sich im Schrank versteckte.

Meine Geduld war endgültig aufgebraucht und vor Wut schnaubend schritt ich auf den Schrank zu und mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes leuchtete die Lampe im Schrank auf.

Doch was ich im Schrank sah, ließ mich scharf die Luft einziehen und ungläubig den Kopf schütteln.

Im Schrank kauerte ein erschreckend winziges Kind. Abgemagert und in verdreckter Kleidung blickten mich vor Angst geweitete grüne Augen aus dem kleinen Gesicht an.

Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Harry Potter sollte ein verzogener Bengel sein und nicht dieses vor Angst erstarrte Häufchen Elend. Das war einfach nicht richtig.

Die Haare des kleinen Jungen waren verdreckt und wirkten verfilzt, so als wären sie vor einer Ewigkeit das letzte Mal gekämmt und gewaschen wurden.

Das Gesicht des Jungen wurde nicht von Babyspeck geziert, sondern war ausgemergelt und zudem waren diverse Blutergüsse in verschiedenen Farbtönen sichtbar. Der Junge sollte heute sechs Jahre alt geworden sein, doch so schmächtig und klein, wie er war, konnte er glatt für höchstens 4 durchgehen.

Ich spürte unendliche Wut in mir hochsteigen, wie konnte man ein Kind so behandeln? Egal was für ein Kind, selbst James Potters Sohn hatte das nicht verdient.

Meine Wut musste sich in meinem Gesicht wider gespiegelt haben, denn der Junge ließ ein Wimmern hören und zog sich weiter in den Schrank zurück, um aus meiner Reichweite zu gelangen und kauerte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel auf dem Boden des Schrankes.

Ich versuchte meine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und meinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral werden zu lassen. Der Junge war ohnehin schon verängstigt, da würde es nicht helfen, wenn ich das noch verstärkte.

Dumbledore hatte mich nur her geschickt, um zu sehen, dass mit dem Jungen alles in Ordnung war. Doch das war es offensichtlich nicht. Was sollte ich also jetzt tun?

Ich konnte ihn jetzt schlecht einfach hier lassen, das Kind brauchte offensichtlich medizinische Versorgung und, wie mir meine Nase mitteilte, ganz dringend ein Bad.

Ich warf Petunia einen kurzen hasserfüllten Blick zu, eh ich mich auf meine Knie hinunter ließ und ruhig versuchte den kleinen Körper mit einer Hand an mich heran zu ziehen.

Doch der Junge glitt beinahe panisch vor meiner Hand zurück.

„Shh, es wird alles gut, Harry, ich will dir nicht weh tun. Ich will dir helfen und dich an einen sicheren Ort bringen.", versuchte ich den panischen Jungen zu beruhigen.

Die grünen Augen sahen mich angsterfüllt an und ganz langsam rückte ich näher an den zitternden Körper heran und streckte sachte meine Hände nach ihm aus.

Ich säuselte dem kleinen Jungen weiter beruhigende Worte zu, als er allmählich in meine Reichweite kam und ich ihn vorsichtig aber bestimmt an mich heranzog.

Der Junge zitterte am ganzen Leib und betrachtete mich misstrauisch. Sein Körper war angespannt, sodass er jeden Augenblick vor mir flüchten konnte.

Vorsichtig zog ich in komplett aus dem kleinen Schrank und nahm den angespannten Jungen in meine Arme.

Der Junge war immer noch total angespannt, vermutlich hatte ihn in diesem Haus niemand umarmt. Ich redete weiter beruhigend auf ihn ein und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, wobei ich den kleinen Körper leicht hin und her wiegte.

Langsam entspannte sich der kleine Körper in meinen Armen und ich ging mit ihm auf Petunia zu.

Leise und drohend zischte ich ihr zu: „Wie konntest du dein eigen Fleisch und Blut so schlecht behandeln. Lilys Kind! Sie würde sich schämen, zu was du geworden bist. Ich werde wieder kommen."

Petunia starrte mir stumm und verschreckt entgegen, besaß aber immerhin noch genug Geistesgegenwärtigkeit um den Weg auf die Haustür frei zugeben.

Der Junge in meinen Armen war alarmierend leicht und klein für sein Alter. Als ich auf ihn hinab blickte sah ich, dass er sich mit einer Hand an meinem Anzug festklammert.

Bis zu den Apparationsgrenzen war es ein kurzer Fußmarsch, der kleine Körper in meinen Armen hatte sich fast komplett entspannt und als ich auf Harry hinab sah, fiel mir auf, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Zumindest konnte er so durch das Apparieren nicht in einen Schock verfallen und ich hielt ihn vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu wecken.

Ich war mit dem kleinen Jungen in den Armen direkt vor die Tore von Hogwarts appariert und ging mit bestimmten Schritten auf das Hauptportal zu.

Meine Versuche gar nichts zu denken, scheiterten kläglich. Meine eigenen Erinnerungen suchten mich wieder heim, Erinnerungen daran, wie mein eigener Vater mich immer wieder verprügelt hatte. Kein Kind sollte solches Leid ertragen und offenbar hatte Lilys Kind solches Leid bereits gut kennen gelernt.

Der kleine Junge in meinen Armen verspannte sich wieder völlig, er war also aufgewacht.

„Sshhh, es wird alles gut. Ich hab dich und dir wird niemand mehr weh tun, nie wieder.", flüsterte ich Harry leise zu.

Doch meine Worte schienen kaum Einfluss auf das verängstigte Kind zu haben.

Im Schloss angekommen, lenkte ich meine Schritte direkt in den Krankenflügel.

Als ich die Tür aufstieß, blickte Poppy verwirrt von einem Buch auf.

„Severus, was ist das für ein Kind?", war ihre erste Frage.

„Albus hat mich heute geschickt, nach Harry Potter zu sehen.", war meine Erklärung.

Poppys Augen weiteten sich und sie schlug sich geschockt die Hand vor den Mund.

Als ich Harry auf ein Bett legen wollte, hielt er sich an meinem Anzug fest, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis ich ihn davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich bei ihm bleiben würde und er mich los lassen musste.

Poppy hatte einen milden Schlaftrank geholt und ihn in etwas Kürbissaft gemischt. Als Harry ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, wich er soweit es ging aus ihrer Reichweite weg und presste seinen kleinen Körper gegen mich.

Aus dem Glas trinken wollte der kleine Junge erst, als ich es ihm hinhielt, ihm gut zusprach und Poppy kurz den Raum verließ.

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute und der kleine Körper in meinen Armen erschlaffe.

Poppy kehrte wieder zurück und betrachtete traurig ihren jungen Patienten.

„Wozu Blutschutz, wenn die Gefahr aus der eigenen Familie kommt?", fragte sie leise in die Stille.

„Wie lang wird Harry schlafen?", fragte ich sie, schließlich musste ich dringend mit Albus sprechen und wollte hier sein, wenn der Kleine aufwachte, wie ich es ihm versprochen hatte.

„So schnell, wie der Trank angeschlagen hat, ist sein Körper absolut entkräftet. Die Dosis sollte also mindestens für die nächsten sechs Stunden reichen.", kam Poppys Antwort.

Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, holte offensichtlich einmal tief Luft, und mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes, war Harrys Kleidung von dem kleinen Körper verschwunden.

Doch der Anblick, der sich uns beiden bot, ließ uns scharf die Luft einziehen.

Harrys Körper war übersät mit Blutergüssen und Schnittwunden. Große dunkle Blutergüsse ließen zudem auf Verletzungen der Rippen schließen. Bei dem Ausmaß an sichtbaren äußeren Verletzungen grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass das Kind überhaupt noch lebte.

Nach und nach behandelte Poppy mit Tränen in den Augen den geschundenen Körper des Kleinen und die Blutergüsse begannen blasser zu werden. Bei dem Ausmaß der Verletzungen würde es jedoch ein paar Tage dauern, bis alle sichtbaren Wunden verheilt sein würden.

Dann drehte sie den kleinen Jungen auf den Bauch und sein Rücken zeigte deutliche Striemen von unterschiedlicher tiefe und in variierenden Heilungsstadien, die er nur durch einen Gürtel oder eine Peitsche erhalten haben konnte.

Was für ein Monster konnte ein Kind mit solcher Brutalität behandeln?

Ich stand auf, ich konnte den Anblick des geschundenen kleinen Körpers nicht länger ertragen.

„Ich werde zu Albus gehen.", verkündete ich Poppy, die nur Nickte und weiter ihr Bestes gab, um dem kleinen Jungen zu helfen.

Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes trug ich wieder meine gewöhnlichen schwarzen Umhänge und machte mich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter.

Hatte Albus gewusst, was im Privet Drive vor sich ging? Oder war er ahnungslos?

Vor den Gargoylen angekommen, die das Büro des Schulleiters bewachten, nannte ich ihnen das Passwort, was mal wieder eine lächerliche Süßigkeit war.

Der Gargoyle gab den Weg auf die Wendeltreppe frei, die ich schnell hinaufschritt.

„Ah mein Junge, du bist schon wieder aus Surrey zurück. Ich hoffe, mit Harry ist alles in Ordnung.", grüßte mich Albus mit einem Lächeln und blauen funkelnden Augen.

Entweder war er wirklich ahnungslos und wusste nicht, wie es Harry ergangen war, oder aber, was die wesentlich erschreckendere Option war, er war absolut skrupellos.

Ich hielt meinen Ausdruck so neutral wie möglich, als ich ihm antwortete: „Das kommt auf deine Definition von in Ordnung an, Albus. Der Junge lebt, ja, aber er ist derzeitig im Krankenflügel."

Das Funkeln verschwand aus Albus Augen und er wirkte schockiert: „Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Sie es dir selbst an, Albus.", entgegnete ich und schritt wieder Richtung Tür. Albus stand von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch auf und folgte mir aus seinem Büro.

Der Weg zum Krankenflügel war schweigsam und ich spürte Albus Magie um mich herum pulsieren. Er hatte offensichtlich wirklich nicht gewusst, welches Schicksal er dem Jungen zugemutet hatte, indem er Harry in der verhängnisvollen Halloween-Nacht auf die Stufen des Ligusterwegs Nummer 4 gelegt hatte.

Als wir den Krankenflügel erreichten, war Poppy noch immer damit beschäftigt, sich um den kleinen verwundeten Jungen zu kümmern.

„Wie geht es Harry, Poppy?", fragte Albus schließlich.

Poppy schwenkte noch einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab und deckte den nun mit einem blauen Pyjama bekleideten Jungen sanft zu.

Sie nahm eine Pergamentrolle von dem Tisch neben dem Bett und reichte sie Albus.

Darauf stand ein von Poppy durchgeführtes medizinisches Gutachten. Es waren jegliche Verletzungen aufgelistet, die Harry jemals erlitten hatte.

Es gab jedes Jahr ein oder zwei Fälle von Kindesmisshandlung unter den neuen Erstklässlern, aber ein so langes Gutachten hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Severus überflog das Gutachten. Es schien, dass fast jeder Knochen des armen Kindes irgendwann einmal gebrochen gewesen war. Einige Organe des Jungen waren auch beschädigt worden. Eine gebrochene Rippe hatte eine Lunge punktiert. Unzählige Prellungen und blaue Flecken wurden aufgelistet und der Junge war gefährlich unterernährt.

Fassungslos sah Severus wieder zu dem kleinen Jungen in dem Bett, es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass er noch lebte.

Albus Augen hatten jegliches Funkeln verloren und eine Träne lief seine Wangen hinunter. Er schritt an Harrys Bett und berührte einer der kleinen Hände des Jungen. Doch selbst im Schlaf zuckte das verängstigte Kind vor der Berührung zurück.

Auch Albus zog seine Hand wieder zurück. „Es tut mir unendlich leid mein armes Kind. Ich habe versagt."

„Gibt es bleibende Schäden?", unterbrach Severus schließlich die schwere Stille des Krankenflügels.

Poppy seufzte: „Leider ja. Sein Wachstum ist durch die Mangelernährung, die er Jahre lang erlitten hat, auf Dauer geschädigt. Selbst mit Hilfe von Zaubertränken wird Harry niemals so groß werden, wie er hätte werden können. Es wird Wochen dauern, eh er an normale Nahrung wiedergewöhnt worden ist. Auch seine Augen sind durch lange Zeit in der Dunkelheit und wiederholten Traumata des Schädels beschädigt, wenn er erwachsen ist, kann er seine Sehschwäche korrigieren lassen. Sein ganzer Körper ist stark geschädigt, dadurch ist sein Immunsystem fast nicht existent."

Sie sah voller Bedauern auf den armen Jungen: „Albus, du musst einen anderen Platz für den armen Jungen finden."

Dumbledore nickte und sah zutiefst getroffen aus, „Ja, er wird nicht nach Surrey zurückkehren. Aber ich brauche Zeit, um eine bessere Wahl zu treffen."

„Egal, in wessen Obhut du Harry übergibst, Albus, sein zukünftiger Vormund muss wissen, auf was er sich einlässt.", ergänzte Poppy leise.

Albus dachte ein paar Momente nach, eh er sagte: „Die Weasleys werden Harry mit Sicherheit gerne ein Heim bieten, in dem er geliebt wird und …"

Severus unterbrach den Schulleiter: „Albus, die Weasleys sind ungeeignet. Molly und Arthur haben mit ihrer eigenen Brut genug zu tun, der Junge bekäme dort nicht die Aufmerksamkeit, die ein misshandeltes Kind braucht. Zudem würde Molly ihn mit Liebe und Fürsorge erdrücken, dabei aber über jegliche Verfehlungen des Kindes hinwegsehen. Sie haben beide keine Erfahrung, was den Umgang mit misshandelten Kindern angeht."

Nach diesen Worten war wieder ein wenig Leuchten in Albus Augen zurückgekehrt.

„Nun, mein Junge, es klingt ja fast so, als würdest du dich freiwillig melden, dich um Harry zu kümmern.", lächelte er Severus an.

Der schaute ihm entrüstet entgegen: „Mit Sicherheit nicht, Albus. Ich bin ein Todesser und alles andere als ein freundlicher Mann. Ich mag Kinder nicht einmal und ich bin definitiv nicht der richtige, mich um James Potters Kind zu kümmern. Ich wäre nicht viel besser, als seine bisherige Familie."

Das Funkeln in Albus Augen war wieder völlig zurückgekehrt und er betrachte Severus lächelnd über seine Halbmondbrille.

„Aber du hast bereits die Gründe aufgezählt, durch die du dich am Besten eignest. Du hättest deine volle Aufmerksamkeit für Harry. Hast die nötige Erfahrung und ich glaube du unterschätzt deine Fähigkeiten mit Kindern bei Weitem. Und er ist nicht nur James Potters Sohn, sondern genauso auch Lillys Kind. Zudem bist du ein mächtiger Zauberer und dein Heim ist von ebenso alten und mächtigen Schutzzaubern umgeben."

Severus sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, „Das kann doch unmöglich dein Ernst sein Albus? Ich und ein Kind. Das geht niemals gut."

„Ach, Severus, du kannst sehr viel besser mit verängstigten Kindern umgehen, als du dir zugestehst. Und Harry und du ihr habt offensichtlich schon eine Verbindung.", wandte Poppy schließlich ein.

„Potter würde sich an jeden klammern, der ihn aus diesem Loch geholt hat.", schnarrte Severus.

Albus betrachtete seinen jungen Kollegen forschend: „Kannst du dich wenigstens vorerst um Harry kümmern. Ich würde es ja selber tun, aber ich bin ein alter Mann, mit einem Kind kann ich nicht mehr mithalten."

Severus war kurz davor abzulehnen, als er seinen Blick nochmal auf die kleine Gestalt in dem Bett fallen ließ. Er seufzte: „Gut, ich mache es."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Ein paar Stunden später saß Severus wieder im Krankenflügel neben dem Bett, in dem Harry Potter noch unter der Wirkung des Schlaftrankes schlief.

Er betrachte den noch friedlich schlafenden Jungen eingehend. Das Gesicht des viel zu kleinen Kindes wurde noch von mittlerweile verblassenden Blutergüssen verunstaltet. Und unter dem Schlafanzug versteckt lagen noch genügend andere Verletzungen, die noch einige Tage sichtbar sein würden.

Severus Snape hatte eben offiziell das Sorgerecht über Harry James Potter überschrieben bekommen. Als er seine Unterschrift unter das Dokument gesetzt hatte, hatte seine Hand gezittert.

Heute Morgen war er noch auf Albus wütend gewesen, dass er ihn nach Surrey schickte um nach dem Jungen zu sehen. Er hatte erwartet, einen verwöhnten und arroganten Bengel anzutreffen, dem alles auf einem silbernen Tablett geliefert wurde.

Doch, war Harry tatsächlich alles andere verwöhnt. Severus war sich sicher, dass er noch einige Probleme mit seinem neuen Schützling durchstehen würde. Jahre der Misshandlung mussten nicht nur körperliche, sondern vor Allem auch psychische Spuren auf dem Jungen hinterlassen haben.

Und, selbst wenn Severus bis jetzt derjenige gewesen war, der Misshandlungen bei neuen Schülern entdeckt und sie unter vier Augen konfrontiert hatte. War sein Job immer damit erledigt gewesen, die Kinder in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, den Missbrauch zu melden und höchstens noch mit der Familie des Kindes zu sprechen, um neue Regelungen zu treffen.

Doch nun war er Vormund über ein solches Kind und das allein. Über den wirklichen psychischen Zustand von Harry würde er sich erst in den folgenden paar Stunden beziehungsweise den ersten paar Tagen ein Bild machen können.

Vom Ausmaß der erlittenen Misshandlungen konnte er nur hoffen, dass es noch Hoffnung für Harry gab. Es war eindeutig schlimmer, als jeder Fall von Misshandlung, die er bei seinen Schülern entdeckt hatte.

Besonders grausam war, dass er sich ausmalen konnte, dass Harrys bisheriges Leben praktisch nur aus Misshandlung bestanden haben konnte. Es würde schwierig werden, den kleinen Jungen an ein normales Leben zu gewöhnen.

Bis das neue Schuljahr beginnen würde, waren es nur noch 4 Wochen. Wenn es ihm in dieser kurzen Zeit nicht gelingen würde, Harry soweit an sein neues Leben zu gewöhnen, dass er ihn für einige Stunden pro Tag alleine oder bei jemand anderem lassen könnte, müsste er eine Auszeit von Hogwarts nehmen.

Wieder musste er an Albus Entscheidung, vor Allem aber an seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten, zweifeln. Sicher, konnte er den Hass, den er noch vor wenigen Stunden bereit gewesen war von James Potter auf seinen Sohn zu projizieren, nun nicht mehr aufbringen.

Doch das machte ihn noch lange nicht zu einem guten Vormund für das Kind.

Er hatte wenig bis keine Erfahrung mit Kindern in diesem Alter. Schließlich waren Hogwarts Schüler mindestens 11 und das einzige kleine Kind in seinem Leben, war immer sein Patensohn Draco Malfoy gewesen und auch den hatte er zumeist nur an Weihnachten und seinem Geburtstag besucht.

Seine Geduld war fast nicht existent und rund um die Uhr auf ein Kind aufzupassen, schrie schon jetzt nach einer riesengroßen Geduldsprobe für ihn.

Und trotz all seiner Bedenken, hatte er zugestimmt und Harry Potter war jetzt sein Schutzbefohlener.

Die Zeichen, dass die Wirkung des Schlaftrankes nachließ, waren eindeutig. Noch im Schlaf verkrampfte sich des Körper des kleinen Jungens und er zog sich in eine fötale Position.

Das eben noch friedliche Gesicht wirkte angespannt und der ruhige Atem wurde unregelmäßiger.

Severus streckte seine Hand nach dem kleinen Körper aus und wollte sie dem Jungen, wie er hoffte, beruhigend auf den Rücken legen. Doch, als er den Jungen auch nur ganz leicht berührte, zuckte der immer noch schlafend komplett weg und kauerte sich enger in sich.

Seufzend ließ er seine Hand erst einmal wieder sinken. Wenn das Kind im Schlafen schon so scheu reagierte, wie wäre es dann erst im Wachen Zustand?

Poppy kam gerade wieder aus ihrem Büro. „Er sollte gleich aufwachen.", sie ließ noch einmal einen Zauber über Harry gleiten und nickte zufrieden, „alles heilt, wie es sollte. Soll ich hierbleiben, wenn Harry aufwacht?"

Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es wird schon ein Schock für ihn sein, dass er nicht mehr bei seinen Verwandten ist. Kann ich ihn direkt mitnehmen, wenn er aufgewacht ist?"

Nickend kam Poppy auf ihn zu, drückte im aufmunternd kurz die Schulter und sagte lächelnd: „Du schaffst das Severus. Morgen im Laufe des Tages muss ich mir den Heilungsprozess aber noch einmal ansehen und seine Augen untersuchen, wenn er bei Bewusstsein ist."

Severus nickte ihr nur dankbar zu und sah Poppy hinterher, als sie wieder in ihr Büro zurückging.

Harrys leichter Schlaf schien durch einen Albtraum gestört zu werden. Der kleine Junge fing an zu wimmern und kauerte sich, wie auch immer er das schaffte, noch enger in sich zusammen.

Severus stand von seinem Stuhl auf und legte sanft seine Hände auf die Schultern des kleinen Körpers. „Harry, du musst aufwachen. Es ist nur ein Traum. Du bist in Sicherheit.", versuchte er den Jungen aufzuwecken.

Doch Harry reagierte eher negativ, wimmerte lauter und der kleine Körper unter seinen Händen begann zu zittern.

„Harry, du musst aufwachen.", versuchte Severus es etwas lauter.

Es wirkte aber nicht.

Vorsichtig schüttelte Severus Harry uns sagte erneut: „Kind, du musst für mich aufwachen. Du bist in Sicherheit. Kind, wach auf!"

Und endlich öffnete das Kind seine strahlend grünen Augen, die sich sofort vor Angst weiteten.

„Ssh, ganz ruhig Harry. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Erinnerst du dich an mich, Harry?", fragte Severus das verängstigte Kind.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und versuchte sich Severus Händen zu entziehen, die noch immer auf seinem Rücken lagen.

Severus ließ Harry fürs Erste los und setzte sich zurück auf den Stuhl, um dem Kind etwas mehr Platz zu lassen.

„Ich war letzten Abend im Haus deiner Verwandten in Surrey und habe dich mitgenommen Harry, erinnerst du dich?", fragte Severus erneut.

Erst schüttelte Harry den Kopf, mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem kleinen Gesicht, eh er flüsternd fragte: „Das war kein Traum?" Bei seiner Frage sah Severus deutlich Hoffnung in den grünen Augen scheinen, die aber ebenso schnell wieder verschwand.

„Nein, es war kein Traum, Harry. Du bist nicht mehr bei deinen Verwandten und wirst auch nicht mehr dorthin zurückkehren.", informierte er das Kind.

Harrys Augen spiegelten jede Emotion deutlicher, als ein offenes Buch. Severus sah wieder Hoffnung, Verwirrung, Fragen und ganz deutlich Furcht. Doch er sagte kein Wort.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape und ich bin der Zaubertrank Lehrer von Hogwarts. Du befindest dich gerade im Krankflügel von Hogwarts.", erklärte Severus weiter.

Es war eindeutig, dass der Junge nicht verstand, was er ihm sagen wollte. Die Furcht des Kindes wurde immer größer. „Und wann bringen Sie mich wieder zurück zu meinem Onkel und meiner Tante?", fragte der Kleine leise.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Du wirst nie mehr zu deinen Verwandten zurückkehren, Harry."

Die grünen Augen leuchteten einen Moment mit Erleichterung, eh sie sich mit zu vielen Emotionen auf einmal verdunkelten, als das Severus sie identifizieren könnte.

Harry begann wieder zu zittern, als er flüsternd mehr zu sich selber sagte: „Aber ich habe doch sonst niemanden. Keiner will einen Freak, wie mich."

Severus zuckte leichte zusammen, als er das hörte und vor Allem die Überzeugung die hinter den Worten lag.

„Harry, wieso sagst du, du seist ein Freak?", fragte er das Kind ruhig.

Harry sah ihn erst verwundert, dann traurig an, eh er antwortete: „Weil ich komische Dinge machen kann. Dinge, die ich nicht machen darf. Mama und Papa waren beide auch Freaks, hat Tante gesagt."

In Severus stieg Wut auf und er zählte stumm bis zehn, es würde nichts nutzen, wenn das Kind dachte, seine Wut richtete sich gegen ihn.

Eh er sich ernst wieder an seinen neuen Schützling wandte: „Harry, du musst mir jetzt gut zuhören. Du bist kein Freak und ich möchte nicht mehr hören, dass du dich selber so nennst. Hast du das verstanden?"

Das kleine Kind nickte, er wenn er deutlich aus seinen Augen ablesen konnte, dass Harry ihm nicht glaubte.

„Und du wirst hier mit mir in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich bin jetzt für dich verantwortlich, Harry.", ergänzte Severus ernst.

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich und er nickte, in seinen Augen blitzen hunderte Fragen, doch er blieb stumm.

„Madame Pomfrey die Krankenschwester hier, hat deine Verletzungen geheilt, doch es wird einige Tage dauern, bis sie komplett verheilt sind. Du darfst aber jetzt den Krankenflügel mit mir verlassen.", berichtete Severus.

Offensichtlich war dem Kind erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass mit seinem Körper etwas anders war und er streckte voller Erstaunen Hände und Finger aus und ein kleines Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Severus erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und stand wieder neben dem Bett.

„Komm, Harry. Ich bring dich in dein neues zu Hause.", forderte Severus das Kind auf.

Harry blickte ihm mit großen Augen entgegen und stand aus dem Bett auf.

Severus fiel auf, dass er weder Socken noch Schuhe für Harry hatte und ihm Zauberei zu erklären, wollte er sich für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufheben. Doch in den Mauern von Hogwarts war es selbst im Sommer zu kühl, um ein Kind barfuß vom Krankenflügel in die Kerker laufen zu lassen.

Er würde das Kind wohl tragen müssen.

„Ich habe leider gerade keine Socken oder Schuhe für dich und der Boden ist zu kalt, um so darauf zu laufen. Ich möchte ja nicht, dass du dir direkt am ersten Tag unter meiner Obhut eine Erkältung zuziehst.", sagte Severus und streckte seine Hände nach dem Kind aus.

„Ich werde dich den Weg in meine Räume tragen, Harry. Komm her.", ergänzte Severus und ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu.

Doch der wich vor seinen ausgestreckten Armen weg und schüttelte mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen den Kopf.

Severus seufzte und kniete sich vor das verängstigte Kind und sagte sanft: „Harry, ich möchte dir nicht wehtun. Ich möchte dich tragen, damit du nicht krank wirst. Kannst du mir sagen, warum du nicht von mir getragen werden möchtest?"

Harry sah ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an und antwortete ganz leise, sodass Severus sich anstrengen musste, seine Worte zu verstehen: „Freaks werden nicht von guten Menschen berührt, sondern übertragen sie ihre Absonderlichkeit."

Severus spürte, wie neue Wut in ihm aufstieg. Was hatten seine Verwandten den armen Kleinen noch alles glauben lassen?

Er legte bestimmend eine Hand auf die Schulter das wegzuckenden Kindes und hob mit der anderen Harrys Kinn, sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

„Harry, ich weiß, du glaubst mir nicht, aber du bist kein Freak. Deine Verwandten haben sich belogen. Es gibt nichts, was du an andere Menschen übertragen könntest, Kind. Du wirst alles, was deine Verwandten dich haben glauben lassen, vergessen müssen. Aber ich werde dir deine Regeln hier später erklären. Erst einmal bringe ich dich jetzt nach Hause.", sprach Severus sanft auf das Kind ein und hob es schließlich einfach hoch.

Der kleine Körper war zunächst stock steif und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu entwinden. Doch Severus hielt ihn bestimmt fest und versuchte Harry zu beruhigen: „Ssh, Harry. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Und gleich wirst du dein neues zu Hause kennen lernen."

Harry entspannte sich erst ein wenig und als Severus begann beruhigende Kreise auf dem Rücken des Kindes mit einer seiner Hände zu fahren, entspannte er sich völlig in der Umarmung und lehnte sich vollkommen gegen Severus Körper.

Seinen Kopf hatte das Kind an Severus Brust gelegt und lauschte dem Klang des schlagenden Herzen.

Severus hielt Harry auf dem Weg in die Kerker schweigend in seinen Armen und dachte über das nach, was er eben neues über Harry erfahren hatte. Es würde mit Sicherheit sehr schwer werden, Harrys Vertrauen zu gewinnen und ihn wirklich davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Verwandten ihn belogen hatten.

Ja, es war der schlimmste Fall an Misshandlung, den er je entdecken musste. Severus konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Bemühungen ausreichen würden, die Narben auf Harrys Seele zu heilen.


	3. Chapter 3

Vor dem Portrait, was seine Wohnräume bewachte, angekommen sagte er leise das Passwort und trat hinein.

Harry hatte wohl gespürt, dass Severus stehen geblieben war, denn er hob neugierig seinen Kopf von Severus Brust und sah sich scheu um.

Severus lächelte leicht, zumindest war Harry mit seiner Neugierde wenigstens eine kindliche Eigenschaft geblieben.

Vorsichtig setzte er Harry auf der Couch ab, „Warte bitte hier Harry, ich gehe dir Socken holen."

Der kleine Junge nickte und Severus stand auf. Er ging auf die ihm noch unbekannte neue Tür in seinen Räumen zu.

Während seiner Abwesenheit hatten die Hauselfen mit Hilfe von Dumbledore ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es war ein neuer Raum an seine Wohnräume angehängt, der jetzt auch bereits für ein Kind passend eingerichtet und dekoriert war. Glücklicherweise war er nicht in Gryffindor-Rot dekoriert, sondern einem neutralen hellblau gehalten mit beigen weichen Teppichen.

Der Kleiderschrank war schon mit einer komplett neuen Garderobe ausgestattet. Severus fand bei der Unterwäsche ein paar flauschige Socken.

Mit den Socken in der Hand ging er wieder zurück in sein Wohnzimmer. Doch Harry saß nicht auf der Couch, wo Severus ihn platziert hatte. Harry saß vor dem Sofa auf dem kalten Boden.

Verwundert betrachtete er den kleinen Jungen und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit der Couch? Oder wieso sitzt du auf dem Boden Harry?", fragte ihn Severus.

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Leise antwortete er: „Fr.. Ich darf nicht auf Möbeln sitzen."

Severus zog scharf die Luft ein. Gedächtnisprobleme hatte das Kind offensichtlich keine. Doch bis seine Botschaft wirklich angekommen sein würde, würde es vermutliche Wochen, Monate oder sogar Jahre dauern.

Er setzte sich selbst auf die Couch und zog Harry mit sich hinauf. Dann drehte er das Kind zu sich und hob wieder sein Kinn an. Das Kind fühlte sich offensichtlich alles andere als wohl auf der Couch.

„Harry, die Regeln deiner Verwandten gelten hier nicht mehr. Hier darfst du auf Möbeln sitzen. Die Möbel sind dafür da benutzt zu werden und hier darfst und sollst du sie benutzten.", erklärte er dem Kind.

Harry nickte zwar, aber es war ihm absolut deutlich anzusehen, dass er Severus kein Wort glaubte.

Severus überlegte kurz nach einem neuen Ansatz, als ihm eine Idee kam.

„Harry, durfte dein Cousin auch nicht auf Möbeln sitzen?", fragte er den Kleinen

Harry sah ihn fassungslos an und protestierte: „Nein, Dudley durfte alles, was ich nicht durfte, weil …"

Und dann brach er ab, Severus konnte sehen, wie sich Tränen in den grünen Augen bildeten. Doch er musste an den Kern des Problems heran kommen, auch wenn er Harry damit gerade noch mehr aufregen würde.

„Warum durfte Dudley diese Dinge, Harry?", fragte er sanft nach.

Harry war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, als er mit brüchiger Stimme antwortete: „Weil Tante und Onkel ihn lieb hatten. Weil Dudley ein guter Junge ist."

Severus spürte ein Stich in seinem Herzen bei diesen Worten, ihm tat der kleine Kerl vor ihm wirklich leid. Der Junge war offensichtlich ohne jegliche Zuneigung aufgewachsen und hatte absolut gar kein Selbstwertgefühl.

Mittlerweile liefen Harry die Tränen die Wangen hinunter und Severus zog den weinenden Jungen sanft in eine Umarmung. Erst verspannte sich der kleine Körper in seinen Armen ihn wieder, als er sanft über das Haar des Jungen strich, schmolz Harry jedoch in die Berührung und hielt sich schluchzend an Severus fest.

„Shh, Kind. Es wird alles gut. Harry, du bist auch ein guter Junger. Deine Verwandten haben dich belogen. Du verdienst es auch geliebt zu werden. Shh, dir wird niemand mehr wehtun, Harry.". beruhigte er das aufgelöste Kind, während er weiter beruhigend über die schwarzen Haare strich.

Severus saß eine ganze Weil so mit Harry in seinen Armen da, eh die Tränen langsam versiegten und Harrys Atem nur noch von gelegentlichen Schluchzern unterbrochen wurde. Doch Harry sollte so viel weinen, wie er wollte, bei seinen Verwandten war er im mit Sicherheit nie tröstend gehalten worden.

Vorsichtig löste er Harrys kleinen Körper von seinem und schob das Kind neben sich auf die Couch. Severus zog Harry zugig die bis gerade vergessenen Socken über und wischte dem Kind die Spuren der vergossenen Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Harry sah ihm dabei erstaunt zu und als die grünen Augen auf Severus Roben fielen, weiteten sie sich erneut vor Furcht.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Severus vorsichtig, da er nicht verstand, was den kleinen Jungen nun aufregte.

Harry wich einem Stück vor ihm zurück und stammelte immer wieder: „Es tut mir leid … es tut mir leid, Sir."

„Aber was tut dir leid, Kind?", hackte Severus in sanftem Ton nach, der keinen Fehler in Harrys Verhalten erkennen konnte. Hätte ihm gestern jemand gesagt, dass er heute ein sechs jähriges weinendes Kind festhalten und trösten würde, hätte er demjenigen zwar nicht geglaubt und ihm klar gemacht, was er mit einem solchen Kind anstellen würde. Doch gestern hatte er ja auch noch nicht gewusst, was er heute wusste und vor Allem kein Kind unter seiner Obhut gehabt.

„Ich …", stammelte Harry, „ich hab geweint, Ihre Robe …"

Ah, da war also das Problem.

Eine neue Träne kullerte Harrys Wange hinunter und Severus wischte sie sanft mit seinem Daumen weg und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Wange.

„Harry, du darfst weinen. Jeder Mensch hat das Recht zu weinen und meine Roben sind schnell wieder sauber.", erklärte er dem Kind.

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an und verstand offensichtlich nicht, was ihm Severus mit seinen Worten sagen wollte.

„Was haben deine Verwandten dir betreffend Weinens gesagt, Harry?", fragte er den Jungen.

Harry legte den Kopf leicht schief, als würde er erst nachdenken müssen, was er antworten solle.

Eh er leise und mit traurigen Augen sagte: „Nur Babys weinen und F.. ich habe keine Gefühle, wie normale Menschen."

Wie konnte man einem unschuldigen Kind solche „Weisheiten" einprügeln. Solche Grundsätze konnten dem armen Kind nur mit Gewalt eingeflößt worden sein. Oh Die Dursleys würden seine Rache zu spüren bekommen irgendwann und eine gewisse Lehrerin für Verwandlung würde bei diesem Besuch mit Sicherheit auch anwesend sein wollen.

Severus musste erst ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, um seine Gefühle wieder zu zügeln.

„Weinen macht einen nicht zu einem Baby, Harry. Deine Verwandten haben dich viele Lügen glauben lassen. Es wird dauern, bis du sie erkennst. Aber Harry, du bist kein Freak. Du bist ein normales und sehr liebenswürdiges Kind. Und du darfst weinen, du sollst sogar weinen, du hast so vieles, um das du weinen kannst.", erklärte Severus dem Kind vor sich.

Harrys grüne Augen leuchtenden nun förmlich vor Hoffnung, offensichtlich wollte das Kind ihm zumindest glauben.

Severus konnte vage Harrys Magen knurren hören. Wer weiß, wann man dem Kind das letzte Mal etwas zu Essen gegeben hatte, so dünn wie er war, hatten ihn seine Verwandten eindeutig zu wenig Nahrung zu Teil werden lassen.

„Hast du Hunger, Harry?", fragte er ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Lippen.

Harrys Augen verloren wieder jeden Ausdruck und er schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf.

Severus hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, während er das Kind betrachtete. Wie viele Regeln der Dursleys würde er heute noch hören müssen?

Er seufzte: „Ich kann dein Magen knurren hören Kind. Du hast eindeutig Hunger."

Harrys Wangen röteten sich leicht, doch er schüttelte noch immer vehement den Kopf und bot diesmal aber von sich aus eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten an.

„Ich habe mein Essen noch nicht verdient. Essen ist teuer.", erklärte das Kind Severus voller Überzeugung. Harry sah sich kurz um, rutschte von der Couch und betrachtete die vielen Regale mit Büchern und Zaubertrankzutaten.

„Ich kann abstauben und den Boden wischen, Sir.", schlug ihm das kleine Kind leise vor.

Severus betrachtete ihn ungläubig und schüttelte nun selbst leicht den Kopf.

Petunia hatte das Kind ihrer Schwester also auch noch als Haushalts-Sklave missbraucht.

„Harry, du bist ein Kind. Kinder müssen sich ihr Essen nicht verdienen. Als dein Erziehungsberechtigter liegt es in meinen Pflichten dafür zu sorgen, dass du gesund bist und immer genug zu essen bekommst.", erklärte Severus dem Jungen.

Harry legte den Kopf erneut schief und blinzelte, eh er voller Hoffnung und leicht lächelnd fragte: „Wenn sie mein Erziehungsberich…Erziehungsberechtigter sind, sind Sie dann jetzt mein Vater?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete Severus sofort und mit viel schärferem Ton, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Das Lächeln verschwand aus Harrys Gesicht und seine Augen wurde wieder traurig, eh er leise flüsterte: „Das ist ok Sir. Onkel hat immer gesagt, dass niemand einen Freak wie mich lieb haben könnte. Und…"

Doch weiter kam das arme Kind nicht, Harry weinte wieder und bekam vor lauter Schluchzen kein verständliches Wort mehr raus.

Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Natürlich sehnte sich der Junge nach einem Vater, nach irgendjemandem, der ihm ein wenig Zuwendung entgegen bringen würde. Doch bei Harrys unschuldiger Frage hatte Severus sich sofort an James Potter erinnert.

Sich innerlich selbst verfluchend, fragte Severus sich, was Harry noch hatte sagen wollen, also hackte er nach: „Und?"

Harrys Augen blickten ihn traurig und nahezu resigniert an, als er unter Schluchzen antwortete: „Meine Eltern haben mich nicht geliebt habt, sie sind lieber gestorben, wo sie ohne mich sind."

Severus konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Lilly und James Potter waren für ihren einzigen Sohn gestorben, so sehr hatten sie ihn geliebt. Wie konnte es Petunia und ihr Ehemann wagen ihrem Neffen eine solche Lüge glauben zu lassen. Er mochte James zwar nicht, doch das hatte selbst er nicht verdient. Er war im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord seine Frau und seinen einzigen Sohn tapfer beschützend gefallen und Lilly hatte sich wirklich zwischen den dunklen Lord und ihr Kind gestellt. Sie hatte die Wahl gehabt, der dunkle Lord hätte sie verschont, doch sie hatte sich lieber für Harry geopfert, als ohne ihn weiterzuleben.

Er stand von der Couch auf und kniete sich neben das weinende Kind auf den harten Steinboden, zog den bebenden Körper auf seinen Schoss und in seine Arme und wiegten ihn sanft hin und her, während er wieder über die unordentlichen schwarzen Haare strich.

Lange wiegte er das weinende Kind schweigend. Auch ihm liefen stumme Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, wann er sich erlaubt hatte, Tränen zu vergießen. Doch hier saß er auf dem kalten Boden und weinte gemeinsam mit dem Kind.

Einige Zeit später fiel ihm auf, dass das kleine Kind in seinen Armen, was er immer noch sanft wiegte, eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig stand er vom Boden auf und legte Harry sachte auf die Couch. Dann deckte er das schlafende Kind mit einer Wolldecke zu und stand stumm vor der Couch.

Ihm wurde vorgeworfen, ein herzloser kalter Mann zu sein. Doch Harry hatte in nicht ganz 24 Stunden alle Mauern niedergerissen, die er mühsam über die Jahre um sein Herz aufgebaut hatte. Er litt mit dem armen Kind und wusste, dass er alles ihm Mögliche tun würde, das Kind sein ganzes Leid vergessen zu lassen.

Doch da waren nicht nur Trauer und Mitgefühl in ihm, sondern gleißender Hass und Rache.

Hass auf die Monster, die einem unschuldigen und reinen Geschöpf solches Leid zufügen konnten. Oh sie würden spüren, was Harry bei ihnen durchlebt hatte. Und wenn es das Letzte war, was er, Severus Snape, tat. Die Dursleys würden büßen.

Ihm kam wieder Harrys Frage in den Sinn, ob er nun sein Vater sei.

Er wäre niemals Harrys leiblicher Vater, das würde immer James Potter bleiben. Den konnte er weder ersetzen, noch konnte er es.

Doch war er, Severus, überhaupt bereit als Vaterfigur zu dienen?

Er war ein Todesser, der unbeliebteste Lehrer Hogwarts und generell kein freundlicher Mann.

Trotzdem war Harry jetzt offiziell sein Schützling. Und dieses Kind brauchte so sehr einen Erwachsenen in seinem jungen Leben, der ihn liebte, wie es seine Eltern tun würden, wenn sie noch lebten.

Mit diesen Gedanken legte sich eine Erkenntnis in Severus. Er wurde gebraucht. Harry brauchte ihn.

Noch nie hatte irgendjemand ihn gebraucht oder gar nur freiwillig lange Zeit mit ihm verbracht.

Doch es fühlte sich gut an.

Er strich sanft über das Gesicht des schlafenden Kindes, seines Kindes.

„Ja, Harry, ich werde dein Vater sein.", flüsterte er in die Stille seiner Wohnung.


	4. Chapter 4

Lieben Dank für die Reviews =)

Ich versuche regelmäßig einmal pro Woche ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen.

Hoffe euch gefällt es auch weiterhin.

Kapitel 4

Kurz nachdem er Harry auf die Couch gelegt hatte, entflammten im Kamin grüne Flammen und Albus, kurz gefolgt von Minerva McGonagall, traten in sein Wohnzimmer.

Severus betrachtete beide mit einem mörderischen Blick. Er hasste es, wenn jemand unangemeldet und ohne Erlaubnis einfach so in seiner Wohnung auftachte.

Doch Albus blickte ihm wie immer nur mit blau funkelnden Augen entgegen. Und Minerva betrachte schockiert das schlafende Kind auf der Couch vor sich.

Severus konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Stillezauber um Harry legen, damit er weiter schlafen kann, als Minerva offensichtlich ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Wie konnten diese Monster…Ich hab dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass sie die schlimmste Sorte an Muggle sind, aber der große Albus Dumbledore wusste es ja besser. Ich hab den verdammten Bericht gelesen. Kaum ein Knochen, der nicht gebrochen war. Oh, gnade den Dursleys, wenn ich sie finde.", polterte die strenge Professorin.

Albus Augen hatten ihr Funkeln verloren und tiefe Trauer und Bedauern verdunkelten seine Miene.

„Minerva, ich glaube nicht, dass du die einzige bist, die mit den Dursleys noch etwas zu klären hat.", sprach Severus mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen die schwere Stille.

Minerva betrachtete ihn mit kritisch zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen, wandte sich dann aber an Albus: „Was passiert, wenn das Ministerium Wind davon bekommt, was dem armen Jungen wiederfahren ist und dass jetzt Severus das Sorgerecht trägt."

„Hältst du mich etwa nicht für fähig, ein Kind großzuziehen?", fuhr Severus eisig dazwischen.

Minerva verdrehte nur die Augen und antwortete mit einem amüsierten Lächeln: „Nein, mein Junge. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich zweifle kein bisschen an deinen Fähigkeiten. Ich persönlich halte dich sogar für eine sehr gute Wahl. Ihr beide werdet euch ohne Zweifel gegenseitig gut tun. Du brauchst also gar nicht so einen Ton anzuschlagen, junger Mann, ich zweifle nicht an dir. Aber andere werden es tun und du trägst nur das normale Sorgerecht über Harry. Wenn das Ministerium davon erfährt, erklären sie dich einfach für unfähig und machen Harry zu einem Schützling des Staats."

Severus stieg kurz beschämt Röte auf die Wangen, natürlich hatte er ihre Worte fehlinterpretiert und als er ihr verstecktes Lob auffiel, konnte er ein kleines stolzes Lächeln nicht verhindern.

An diese Tatsache hatte Severus selber noch gar nicht gedacht. Das Ministerium würde ihm das Kind ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wegnehmen und er würde zu einem politischen Accessoire für Fudge werden. Einem offiziellen Todesser und noch dazu eingeschworenem Junggesellen, würde niemand die Erziehung des Junges-der-lebt überlassen.

Das Einzige, was das Ministerium nicht anfechten konnte, wäre eine rechtskräftige Adoption.

„Albus, wie lange würde es dauern, Harry zu adoptieren?", fragte Severus seinen Mentor schließlich.

Albus lächelte ihn mit diesen verdammten zwinkernden Augen an.

„Bis die Adoption komplett abgewickelt sein würde und unanfechtbar ist, dauert es ungefähr 3 Wochen. Doch Harry müsste dem ganzen zustimmen. Mit 6 Jahren kann keine Adoption gegen seinen Willen durchgeführt werden.", erklärte Albus dem jüngeren Zauber lächelnd.

Severus nickte: „Ich spreche mit Harry darüber, wenn er aufgewacht ist. Wobei er sich so sehr nach einer Familie sehnt, dass ich mir über seine Zustimmung keine Sorgen mache."

Er strich dem schlafenden Kind in einer zärtlichen Geste über die schwarzen Haare. Minerva und Albus warfen sich lächelnd wissende Blicke zu.

„Ich werde die Papiere vorbereiten. Doch bevor die Adoption offiziell ist, darf niemand erfahren, dass Harry in deiner Obhut ist.", erinnerte Albus Severus mit strengem Blick.

Severus nickte, das sollte kein Problem darstellen. Schließlich lebte er eh sehr zurückgezogen, so würde niemand seine Präsenz vermissen. Doch es müsste noch entschieden werden, ob er seine Position als Spion in den Reihen des dunklen Lords aufgeben würde. Wenn nicht, musste Albus sich eine neue Serie von Lügen ausdenken, wieso gerade Severus auf den Jungen-der-lebt aufpassen muss.

Um all das würde er sich gemeinsam mit Albus zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Gedanken machen. Erst einmal war es das Wichtigste, das es Harry besser ging und er es äußeren Einflüssen unmöglich machte, ihm das Kind wieder zu entreißen.

Harry begann sich leicht im Schlaf zu bewegen und ließ ein klägliches Wimmern hören.

Minerva wollte offensichtlich versuchen das Kind zu wecken, doch Severus hielt sie kopfschüttelnd zurück.

„Ihr geht jetzt besser. Harry kennt euch beide nicht und ich würde ihm euch lieber vorstellen, wenn er nicht gerade aus einem Albtraum aufwacht.", verabschiedete Severus beide mit einem deutlichen Blick auf den Kamin.

Minerva wollte widersprechen, wahrscheinlich ihn daran erinnern, dass sie Harry schon als Baby gekannt hatte, doch Albus nickte und schob Minerva förmlich zum Kamin.

Nachdem seine beiden Kollegen endlich wieder in den grünen Flammen verschwunden waren, hob er den Stillezauber um das nun lauter wimmernde Kind auf.

Severus setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch und zog ihn samt Decke auf seinen Schoß.

Das schlafende Kind wehrte sich und versuchte die Arme, die es griffen, abzuschütteln.

Doch Severus zog den schmächtigen Körper bestimmend zu sich und begann ihn sanft zu wiegen und sagte immer wieder: „Harry, wach auf. Es ist nur ein Traum. Wach auf mein Kind."

Nach guten fünf Minute beruhigte sich erst der Schlaf des kleinen Jungen, eh er grüne verwirrte Augen öffnete.

Die grünen Augen suchten ängstlich seine eigenen und als Harry erkannte, wer ihn hielt, begann er zu weinen.

„Shh, alles ist gut Harry. Du bist in Sicherheit. Es war nur ein Traum.", mit diesen Worten wischte er die Tränen aus dem kleinen Gesicht und zog den Jungen in eine eher sitzende Position in seinem Schoss und fragte mit sanfter Stimme: „Möchtest du mir erzählen, was du geträumt hast, Kind?"

Der kleine Junge schien diese Möglichkeit kurz zu erwägen, eh er heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sein Gesicht in Severus Roben vergrub und ihm die Arme um den Oberkörper schlang.

Severus fuhr ihm beruhigend in kreisförmigen Bewegungen über den Rücken: „Ich werde dich nicht zwingen, mir zu erzählen was du geträumt hast, Harry. Aber du solltest wissen, dass es dir gut tun würde es mir zu sagen. Und egal was du mir sagen möchtest, ich werde dir immer zuhören und mich nicht darüber lustig machen."

Die Umarmung des Kindes wurde lockerer und Harry hob scheu den Kopf von Severus Brust und sah den Mann forschend an.

Als Severus sich ein paar Minuten später sicher war, dass ihm der kleine Junge gerade nichts erzählen wollen würde und aufstehen wollte, erklang die leise Stimme des Kindes flüsternd: „Dudley hatte letzten Monat Geburtstag. Er hat ganz viele Geschenke bekommen. Es waren Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft da, um mit ihm zu feiern. Tante hat mich einen Tag davor einen Kuchen backen lassen."

Der Junge hielt kurz einen Moment inne, eh er leise fortfuhr: „Tante hat gesagt, wenn ich artig bin, darf ich bei der Feier dabei sein. Ich war extra artig. Hab mich richtig angestrengt."

Harrys grüne Augen strahlten kurz vor Stolz, eh sie sich verdunkelten, doch er sagte nichts mehr.

„Du durftest nicht dabei sein?", mutmaßte Severus.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich war dabei. Ich hab den Kuchen serviert und Limonade verteilt. Dudley hat angefangen zu jammern, dass er kein Freak auf seiner Party wollte. Ich war böse auf ihn. Hab ihn böse angeguckt und dann ist die Flasche neben ihm zersprungen. Onkel hat mich angebrüllt und in den Schrank geschleift. Ich durfte eine Woche nicht aus meinem Schrank."

Severus betrachtete das Kind in seinen Armen. Wie oft hatte man das arme Kind für solche Ausbrüche von Magie wohl bestraft? Sie hatten das Kind doch nicht wirklich eine Woche lang in dem kleinen Schrank eingesperrt?

Er schloss das nun stumme Kind wieder in seine Arme und legte sanft sein Kinn auf den verwuschelten Mobb schwarzer Haare.

Severus überlegte gerade, wie er Harry am besten erklären sollte, wie er die Flasche zerspringen hatte lassen.

Seufzend sprach Severus: „Harry, was meinst du, wie die Flasche zerspringen konnte?"

Harry blickte ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf nachdenkend an und antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht, sie ist einfach so zersprungen. Wie Zauberei. Niemand hat sie angefasst. Wie Zaub…"

Als das Kind merkte, was es da gerade gesagt hatte, schlug es sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund und brachte eine gestammelte Entschuldigung hervor.

„Wofür entschuldigst du dich, Kind?", fragte Severus verwirrt, für den Harrys Entschuldigungsversuche keinen Sinn ergaben.

„Ich hab ein böses Wort gesagt.", erklärte das Kind mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen.

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue: „Zauberei?"

Harry nickte heftig und flehte ihn förmlich an: „Bitte nicht böse sein, Sir. Ich sag's nie wieder. Es gibt keine Zauberei. Ich bin artig. Bitte nicht den Gürtel, Sir."

Harry hatte sich in Rage geredet und er war vollkommen in seiner Angst gefangen.

Voller Bedauern und innerlich die Dursleys verfluchend schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, eh Harry mit seinem Flehen inne hielt und versuchte von Severus weg zu rutschen.

Doch Severus hielt ihn entschlossen fest und hob bestimmend das Kinn des ängstlichen Kindes an, damit Harry ihm in seine Augen sehen musste.

Mit sanfter Stimme sagte er: „Harry, ganz ruhig, Kind. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Zauberei ist kein „böses Wort". Und ich werde niemals meine Hand gegen dich erheben und dich erst recht nicht mit einem Gürtel schlagen. Kind, dir wird niemand mehr wehtun."

Es war offensichtlich, dass das Kind ihm nicht glaubte. Doch es lagen nicht nur Zweifel in den grünen Augen, doch vor Allem klarer Widerspruch.

Severus konnte die Erklärung von Magie nun definitiv nicht weiter aufschieben.

Er atmete tief durch, sich auf ein schwieriges Gespräch vorbereitend.

„Harry, die Flasche ist wegen Zauberei zerbrochen, wegen deiner Zauberei…"

Doch Harry unterbrach ihn heftig kopfschüttelnd, da war wohl eine Demonstration nötig.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte eines der Kissen auf der Couch in einen Teddybär.

Harry starrte den Teddy in Severus mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und fragte stockend: „Wie haben Sie das gemacht, Sir?"

Severus hielt ihm den Teddy hin und sagte amüsiert: „Mit Zauberei, mein Kind."

Zögernd griff das Kind nach dem Plüschtier und betrachtete es zwinkernd und sprach voller Unglauben: „Der Teddy ist echt. Ich kann ihn anfassen." Und hielt zum Beweis den Teddy hoch.

Severus schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf.

Doch nun folgte der Teil, den er so lange wie möglich hatte aufschieben wollen. Harry zu erklären, wer er war und was mit seinen Eltern geschehen war.

„Du kannst ihn behalten, Harry. Der Teddy ist ein Geschenk für dich.", und gab dem Kind das Stofftier wieder.

Harry betrachte erst den Teddy voller Staunen und lächelte dann Severus mit diesem herzerweichenden Lächeln an, was nur Kinder zu Stande bringen konnte, während er den Teddy fest an seine eigene Brust drückte und leise ein „Danke Sir" flüsterte.

Auch Severus musste mit so viel kindlicher und unschuldiger Freude lächeln, eh sein Gesicht kurz darauf wieder ernst wurde.

„Harry, weißt du, wie deine Eltern gestorben sind?", fragte er den kleinen Jungen auf seinem Schoß.

Harry drückte den Teddy noch fester und nickte traurig. Brav antwortete er: „Ja, Sir. Onkel und Tante haben mir erzählt, dass sie bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind. Davon hab ich auch die Narbe."

Das Kind schob die schwarzen Haare kurz von seiner Stirn weg und enthüllte die legendäre blitzförmige Narbe.

Bei einem Autounfall? Oh Petunia, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Deine Verwandten haben dich belogen, Kind. Deine Eltern sind nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben."

„Nicht?", fragte Harry leise.

„Nein. Sie wurden umgebracht.", antwortete er dem Kind.

„Umgebracht?", fragte das Kind schockiert.

Severus nickte traurig: „Ja, von einem bösen Zauberer."

Der Junge sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Harry, deine Eltern waren Zauberer und sind im Kampf gegen einen dunklen Zauberer gestorben.", erklärte Severus dem Kind ruhig.

„Bin ich auch ein Zauberer?", fragte Harry schließlich nach ein paar Augenblicken.

„Ja", antwortete ihm Severus lächelnd, „doch eh du richtig Zaubern lernst, musst du noch älter werden."

„Wie alt?", fragte Harry sofort.

„Du kannst mit deiner Ausbildung beginnen, wenn du 11 Jahre alt bist.", erklärte ihm Severus schmunzelnd.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er umständlich an seinen Fingern abzählte, wie lange das noch dauern würde.

„Das sind ja noch 5 Jahre.", sagte er schließlich voller Enttäuschung.

Severus schmunzelte: „Ja, 5 Jahre und die werden schneller umgehen, als du meinst."

Harry betrachtete ihn kritisch, als sein Magen erneut knurrte.

Severus stand mit dem Kind auf den Armen von der Couch auf und ging mit ihm Richtung Küche: „Du brauchst endlich was zu Essen."

Als Harry den Mund öffnen wollte, vermutlich, um zu protestieren. Legte ihm Severus sanft einen Finger über die Lippen und sagte kopfschüttelnd: „Wenn du sagen wolltest, dass du nichts zu essen verdienst, will ich das nicht hören, Kind."

Harry schloss seinen Mund wieder und legte seinen Kopf erneut gegen Severus Brust.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Severus trug Harry in die Küche und setzte das Kind auf einem Stuhl ab.

„Auf was hast du Lust, Harry?", fragte er den Kleinen.

Harry sah ihn skeptisch an und antwortete schüchtern: „Ich weiß nicht, Sir."

„Was isst du denn gerne oder was ist du normalerweise?", fragte Severus erneut.

Das Gesicht des Kindes nahm erneut einen traurigen Ausdruck an: „Tante gibt mir immer bloß Brot, manchmal etwas Käse, Wasser und wenn ich Glück habe etwas Milch."

„Dann wird es jetzt etwas Haferbrei tun. Hast du das schon mal gegessen?", schlug er dem kleinen Jungen vor.

Severus würde ihn ja gerne mehr probieren lassen, aber bis sein Magen sich an richtige Nahrung und vor Allem regelmäßiges Essen gewöhnt haben würde, würden einige Tage vergehen.

Er schnippte mit den Fingern und ein Hauself tauchte direkt neben ihm auf: „Was kann Tibby für, Master Severus tun?"

„Für Harry eine Portion gesüßten Haferbrei und etwas Obst. Ein großes Glas Milch und einen starken Kaffee.", bestellte Severus

Harry betrachtete den Hauself mit ängstlich geweiteten Augen und sein Mund stand leicht offen.

Der Hauself verschwand wieder und ein paar Augenblicke später standen auf dem Tisch die bestellten Dinge.

Das Kind starrte noch immer mit offenstehendem Mund auf die Stelle, wo der Hauself aufgetaucht und wieder verschwunden war.

Severus betrachtete mit einem amüsierten Lächeln: „Das war ein Hauself, Kind. Hauselfen sind magische Wesen, die in magischen Familien leben und den Haushalt erledigen. Hier in Hogwarts leben sehr viele davon."

Harry schloss seinen Mund wieder, doch sein Gesicht nahm einen verwirrten Ausdruck an, als er leise fragte: „Wieso bin ich dann hier, Sir?"

„Wie meinst du das, Harry?", fragte Severus mit kritisch nach oben gezogener Augenbraue.

„Wenn Hauselfen die Arbeiten machen, Sir. Was …", antwortete Harry immer noch sichtlich verwirrt.

Doch Severus unterbrach das Kind mit einer erhobenen Hand: „Du bist ein Kind, Harry und Kind Sein ist deine einzige Aufgabe."

„Aber, aber … dann hab ich ja keinen Nutzen für Sie.", widersprach Harry fast verzweifelt.

Severus Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich, als er ernst antwortete: „Harry, du bist ein Kind. Du brauchst keinen Nutzen zu haben, wie du es ausdrückst."

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber Onkel hat gesagt, dass ich als Waisenkind für meine Kosten arbeiten muss. Nur Kinder mit Eltern, die sie lieb haben, brauchen das nicht."

„Kind, deine Verwandten sind grausame Menschen. Kein Kind muss für seinen eigenen Unterhalt aufkommen. Es hätte zu ihren Aufgaben gehört, all deinen Bedürfnissen nachzukommen.", erklärte er dem kleinen Jungen vor sich, der ihn zweifelnd ansah.

Wahrscheinlich war jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, Harry nach einer Adoption zu fragen.

Doch zuerst schob er dem Kind sein Essen und das Glas Milch zu.

Harry betrachtete das Essen allerdings nur sehnsüchtig, rührte es aber nicht an und machte auch keine Anstalten, dies zu tun.

„Worauf wartest du, Kind? Das Essen ist für dich.", fragte Severus ihn sanft.

„Wirklich?", fragte ihn das Kind in fast nicht wahrnehmbarer Lautstärke und sah Severus fast schon flehentlich an.

Severus nickte ihm nur zu und lächelte ihn beschwichtigend an.

Vorsichtig und mit einer langsamen Bewegung griff Harry erst nach dem Löffel und warf Severus immer wieder einen überprüfenden Blick zu.

Als er den Löffel sicher in seiner kleinen Hand hielt, ohne dafür bestraft worden zu sein, schnappte er sich förmlich die Schüssel vom Tisch und schirmte sie mit seinem Arm so gut es ging ab.

In alarmerregender Geschwindigkeit begann Harry das Essen hinunter zu schlingen, als hätte er Angst, dass Severus ihm das Essen jede Sekunde wieder abnehmen würde.

Severus seufzte, dem Kind diese Angewohnheiten wieder abzugewöhnen, die er wohl über Jahre hinweg äußerst schmerzhaft erlernt hatte, würde harte Arbeit werden, viel Geduld und Ausdauer von seiner Seite fördern und lange dauern.

Sanft legte er Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Kind, ich werde dir dein Essen nicht wieder abnehmen. Du brauchst nicht so zu schlingen, dadurch wird dir nur schlecht."

Harry zuckte selbst bei dieser sanften Geste stark zurück und sein Körper spannte sich wieder komplett an, während er Severus äußerst kritisch, fast schon feindselig, beäugte.

Severus zog die schon zur Hälfte geleerte Schüssel ein Stück weit aus Harrys eisernem Griff und stellte sie wieder auf dem Tisch ab, und er sagte noch einmal sanft: „Iss bitte etwas langsamer, Kind. Ich möchte nicht, dass du gleich Magenschmerzen deswegen bekommst und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir das Essen nicht wegnehme."

Der kleine Junge betrachtete ihn immer noch misstrauisch, nahm aber noch einen Löffel von dem Haferbrei.

Die nächsten paar Minuten aß das Kind enorm langsam und warf ihm immer wieder prüfende Blicke zu. Es testete offensichtlich, ob Severus auch zu seinem Wort stand, oder ihm doch das Essen wegnehmen würde.

Severus lächelte Harry nur leicht an und beteuerte noch einmal, dass er ihm das Essen nicht wegnehmen würde, egal wie lange er auch brauchen würde.

Dafür erhielt er von Harry wieder dieses gewinnende Lächeln und er entspannte sich vollkommen.

„Harry, du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du dir einen Vater wünschst.", begann Severus zögernd.

Harry schaute traurig auf und flüsterte leise: „Es ist ok Sir. Ich verdiene es nicht lieb gehabt zu werden. Wer würde einen Freak, wie mich schon lieb haben?"

Während er sprach, füllten sich die Augen des Kindes wieder mit Tränen.

Severus seufzte und kniete sich neben Harrys Stuhl. Er wischte die ersten vergossenen Tränen sanft weg.

„Harry, ich würde dich lieb haben. Du bist ein liebenswerter kleiner Junge. Und ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, dein Vater sein zu dürfen.", brachte Severus zögernd hervor.

Grüne Augen sahen ihn zweifelnd an, also sprach Severus weiter: „Ich möchte dich gerne adoptieren, Harry. Das heißt nicht, dass ich deine Eltern ersetzen möchte. Hättest du mich gerne als deinen Vater?"

Das Kind sagte nichts, sondern schwang begeistert seine Arme um Severus Hals und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken.

Severus hielt Harry einige Zeit einfach nur fest, eh die Umarmung um den kleinen Körper lockerte.

Auf dem Boden kniend mit einem Kind im Arm war nun wirklich nicht die bequemste Haltung und Harry brauchte immer noch dringend ein richtiges Bad.

Poppy hatte Harry zwar magisch gereinigt und seine verknoteten Haare entwirrt, aber das ersetzte ein richtiges Bad nicht.

„Hast du noch Hunger, Harry?", fragte Severus den Jungen.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Gut, dann wird es jetzt Zeit, dass du ein Bad nimmst.", verkündete Severus und stand mit Harry zusammen auf, da das Kind noch immer seinen Körper umklammerte.

Irgendwie wirkte diese Berührung sogar natürlich, wie Harry seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte und Severus den kleinen Körper auf seiner Hüfte platzierte. Einen Tag zuvor hätte er es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er ein Kind in solch vertrauter Weise halten würde.

Er trug Harry ins geräumige Bad und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Harry betrachtete ihn skeptisch und bedachte die Badewanne mit noch kritischeren Blicken.

Harry beobachtete Severus stumm dabei, wie der das Wasser einließ und zwei verschieden farbige Phiolen hinzugab, woraufhin das Wasser Türkis wurde und sich noch viel Schaum darauf bildete.

Zuletzt testete Severus selber, ob die Temperatur des Wassers angenehm sein würde. Zwar mehr um Harry zu zeigen, dass er ihn nicht in zu heißes oder zu kaltes Wasser setzen würde. Denn die Temperatur an der Wanne war konstant eingestellt und soweit er sie nicht einem Zauber modifizierte, würde sie sich auch nicht plötzlich von alleine ändern.

Doch das Kind fühlte sich offensichtlich alles andere als wohl mit dem Gedanken baden zu sollen. Severus hatte eine böse Vorahnung, dass seine Verwandten dem armen Jungen auch im Bad irgendwie wehgetan haben würden.

„Komm her, Harry. Du willst doch nicht in dem Pyjama baden, oder?", sagte Severus ruhig.

Harry betrachtete ihn immer noch kritisch und schien abzuwägen, ob es gefährlicher war, den Befehl zu ignorieren, oder ihm zu folgen.

Schließlich schritt er zögernd auf Severus zu.

Severus hockte sich möglichst langsam neben den kleinen Jungen, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken.

Sanft zog er dem Kind das Oberteil über den Kopf. Auf dem Oberkörper des viel zu dünnen Kindes waren noch immer viele Blutergüsse sichtbar, nachdem Bad konnte Severus frische Salbe auftragen, damit sie schneller verblassen würden.

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Zeigerfinger über einen der Blutergüsse.

Harry begann dabei zu kichern und wand sich in Severus Griff.

„Kitzlig, Harry?", fragte Severus neckend und kitzelte dabei sanft die Flanke des Kindes, was daraufhin lauthals begann zu lachen und es schließlich schaffte sich aus Severus Griff zu winden.

Doch zumindest hatte sich das Kind endlich wieder entspannt und die grünen Augen funkelten ihm vergnügt entgegen.

Das Kind ließ sich danach ohne weitere Probleme von Severus ausziehen.

Harry war zwar alt genug, um sich selbst ausziehen zu können, doch Severus bezweifelte stark, dass das Kind seit dem Tod seiner Eltern irgendwelchen Körperkontakt gehabt hatte, der später keine Schmerzen auslöste oder Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

Als er das Kind jedoch ins Wasser setzen wollte, begann er sich zu wehren.

Harry strampelte in seinen Armen und schrie: „Nein, nicht baden. Nicht Baden! Ich war lieb, ich war lieb."

„Shh, ganz ruhig Kind.", versuchte Severus den Jungen zu beruhigen.

Harrys Atem ging stoßweise und er sah wörtlich, wie ein gehetztes Tier aus.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Harry beruhigte sich erst einigermaßen wieder, nachdem Severus ihn ein dickes Handtuch gehüllt hatte und das Kind ein paar Minuten in den Armen gehalten hatte.

„Warum hast du solche Angst vor einem Bad, Harry?", fragte Severus und strich dabei beruhigend über die schwarzen Haare des Kindes.

„Tante macht Wasser viel zu heiß. Es brennt. Aber sie hält mich im Wasser fest und drückt mich runter, bis ich nicht mehr Atmen kann.", brachte Harry schluchzend hervor.

„Das Wasser ist nicht zu heiß, Kind. Ich hab es selbst getestet und ich werde dich nicht unter Wasser halten.", sagte Severus sanft und hob Harry wieder hoch.

Er stellte langsam die Füße des Kindes in die Wanne und fragte: „Ist das Wasser angenehm?"

Harry nickte, hielt sich aber immer noch an Severus fest.

Severus löste sich von dem Kind und nahm Harry das Handtuch ab.

„Setz dich, Kind. Möchtest du ein paar Spielzeuge haben?", fragte Severus ihn lächelnd.

Harry setzte sich vorsichtig ins Wasser und sein Gesicht nahm einen hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck an: „Ich bekomme Spielzeuge?", fragte er fast quietschend.

Severus betrachtete das ihn anstrahlende Kind und konnte ein Lächeln nicht vermeiden.

„Aber natürlich Harry. Du bist ein Kind und hast wie jedes andere Kind auch Spielzeuge verdient.", mit diesen Worten strich er Harry mit einer zärtlichen Geste über die Wange.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs entstanden im Wasser kleine Plastikspielzeuge, wie bunte Bötchen und Unterwassertiere.

Harry betrachtete staunend die Spielzeuge im Wasser und griff zögernd nach einem Schiff.

Er sah Severus um Erlaubnis bittend an und strahlte, als Severus ihm bestätigend zunickte.

Lächelnd stand Severus nun neben der Badewanne und beobachtete, wie er, wie jedes normale andere Kind, vor Freude quietschend im Badewasser saß und unbekümmert mit den Spielzeugen spielte.

„Ich lass dich ein paar Minuten alleine spielen, Harry. Versuch bitte nicht zu ertrinken, während ich weg bin.", verkündete Severus dem Kind.

Doch Harry war so in sein Spiel vertieft, dass er Severus Worte gar nicht wahrnahm und Severus verließ schließlich amüsiert kopfschüttelnd das Bad.

Er hoffte sehr, dass es ihm bis jetzt gelungen war, Harrys Vertrauen für sich zu gewinnen und die zarte Bindung zwischen ihnen gestärkt zu haben.

Severus legte einen Zauber übers Bad, den ihn alarmieren würde, sollte Harry ihn brauchen oder aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich emotional aufgelöst sein würde. Er hoffte zwar, dass Harry während seiner Abwesenheit nicht noch eine Erinnerung aus seiner bisherigen Kindheit wiedererleben würde.

Doch leider würde Harry in den nächsten Monaten mit absoluter Sicherheit oft Flashbacks durchleben. Severus würde sich ganz dringend noch ein paar Bücher über Kinderpsychologie besorgen.

Er war zwar nicht komplett ahnungslos, aber ein Experte war er definitiv auch nicht und Severus wollte bestimmt nicht aus Unwissenheit irgendwelche Fehler machen und Harry möglicherweise noch unbeabsichtigt falsche Botschaften geben und ihm in seinen Unglauben noch bestärken.

Deshalb setzte er sich auch zunächst an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb eine schnelle Bestellung an den Buchladen von Hogsmeade und schickte seine Eule direkt damit weg.

Danach nahm er etwas Flohpulver und machte einen kurzen Abstecher zu Albus.

„Ah, ich nehme an du hast mit dem jungen Harry gesprochen, Severus?", begrüßte ihn Albus über seine Halbmondbrille zwinkernd.

Severus nickte: „Ja. Und wie ich erwartet habe, hat er einer Adoption zugestimmt."

Albus lächelte ihn mit offensichtlicher Erleichterung an und zog einige Papiere aus einer Schublade: „Ich hab die Adoptionspapiere gleich hier. Du kannst sie direkt unterzeichnen."

Der ältere Zauber, den Severus als so eine Art Mentor und einem seiner einzigen wahren Freunde betrachtete, hielt ihm bereits eine Feder entgegnen.

Als er seine Unterschrift unter den Antrag setzte, zitterte seine Hand diesmal nicht. Severus wusste, wie sehr das Kind einen Erwachsenen in seinem Leben brauchte. Trotzdem fürchtete er sich davor diese Rolle nicht richtig erfüllen zu können und einer der Personen in Harrys jungen Leben zu werden, der ihn enttäuscht hatte.

„Wie geht es Harry, Severus?", fragte Albus den jüngeren Zauberer.

Severus seufzte eh er seine Worte vorher abwägend antwortete: „Seine Verletzungen werden in ein paar Tagen verheilt sein. Doch die Misshandlung ging scheinbar weit über meine Befürchtungen hinaus und ich habe die böse Vorahnung, dass ich noch längst nicht alles von dem Kind erfahren hab. Kurz gesagt ist Harry psychisch vollkommen labil. Er ist davon überzeugt eine Art Absonderlichkeit zu sein, die deutlich weniger Wert und so gut wie keine Ansprüche hat. Es wird schwierig werden diese festsitzenden Denkmuster zu durchbrechen und sein vollkommenes Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Sie haben das Kind offenbar noch viel schlechter behandelt, als es jeder Hauself erlebt."

„Ich hätte eher nach dem jungen Harry sehen müssen.", sagte Dumbledore schwer.

Seine blauen Augen hatten jegliches Funkeln verloren: „Gab es Anzeichen auf sexuellen Missbrauch?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Das heißt aber nicht, das es keinen gegeben haben kann. Die Verletzungen können auch einfach schon verheilt gewesen sein. Und nach Allem, was ich bis jetzt über die Behandlung von Harry durch seine Verwandten erfahren habe, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn selbst das für sie keine Grenze dargestellt hat."

Innerlich hoffte er inständig, dass es wenigstens diese Grenze gegeben hatte und Harry noch etwas Unschuld blieb.

Als Severus auf die Uhr sah, fiel ihm auf, dass er Harry schon vor einer halben Stunde im Bad zurückgelassen hatte.

„Minerva und du solltet die nächsten Tage darauf verzichten, einfach unangemeldet in meiner Wohnung aufzutauchen. Harry ist noch nicht bereit dazu, mit vielen Fremden konfrontiert zu werden. Du hältst mich auf dem Laufenden, wenn es Neuigkeit die Adoption betreffend geht?", machte Severus sich wieder auf dem Weg zum Kamin.

„Natürlich, mein Junge. Danke, dass du dich um Harry kümmerst. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen darin, dass du ihm ein guter Vater sein wirst.", verabschiedete ihn der Schulleiter wieder mit funkelnden Augen.

Severus nickte ihm noch kurz zu, eh er durch die grünen Flammen zurück in seine Wohnung trat.

Der Alarm war nicht ausgelöst worden, also würde sich der kleine Junge noch unbekümmert in der Badewanne vergnügen.

Leise ging Severus zurück ins Bad und tatsächlich saß Harry noch strahlend in der Wanne und spielte eifrig mit dem bunten Spielzeug. Und offensichtlich hatte sich das Kind auch ordentlich ausgetobt beim Spielen, zumindest war der ganze Badezimmerboden völlig nassgespritzt.

Severus konnte nur mutmaßen, wie Harry reagieren würde, wenn er bemerkte, welche Sauerei er im Bad veranstaltet hatte.

Doch für den heutigen Morgen hatte das Kind schon genug emotionale Tiefpunkte gehabt, so ließ er das Wasser mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch einfach verschwinden.

In Zukunft würde er Harry allerdings mit Sicherheit nicht einfach alles durchgehen lassen.

Durch ein Räuspern machte Severus sich bei dem spielenden Kind bemerkbar und nahm eine Flasche Shampoo vom Regal.

Harry zuckte er kurz zusammen, ließ das Spielzeug entsetzt ins Wasser fallen und sah sich ängstlich um. Als die grünen Augen Severus erspäht hatten und der kleine Junge ihn erkannte, kehrte aber wieder ein schüchternes Lächelnd auf das Kindergesicht.

„Du hast jetzt lange genug gebadet, Kind. Möchtest du dir selber die Haare waschen oder soll ich das machen, Harry?", fragte Severus den schüchternen Jungen sanft und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Wenn sich das so weiter entwickelte, konnte er seinen sorgsam gepflegten Ruf als „Fledermaus der Kerker" als völlig ruiniert durch ein sechsjähriges Kind ansehen.

„Können Sie das machen, Sir?", fragte Harry mit auf dem Boden fixierten Augen und enorm leiser Stimme.

„Natürlich, Kind.", antwortete Severus lächelnd und kniete sich neben die Wanne.

Er gab ein wenig von dem Shampoo auf die schwarzen Haare und verteilte es sanft. Dabei achtete er penibel darauf, keinen Schaum in die grünen Augen laufen zu lassen.

Da das Kind ja Angst davor hatte, mit dem Kopf unter Wasser zu geraten.

Sanft massierte er das Shampoo ein und sagte: „Und du brauchst mich nicht zu sitzen, Harry. Ich habe eben die Adoption für dich beantragt. Also bin ich bald auch offiziell dein Vater, da wäre es doch sehr unangemessen, wenn du immer Sie zu mir sagst."

Das Kind wirkte verwundert und blinzelte ihm mit großen strahlend grünen Augen entgegen, als er zögernd fragte: „Sie wollen mich wirklich adoptieren?"

Severus nickte lächelnd: „Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich als meinen Sohn in meine Familie aufnehmen zu können, Harry."

„Soll ich Sie jetzt Daddy nennen?", fragte das Kind leise, mit deutlicher Hoffnung in der Stimme.

„Wenn du das möchtest, kannst du mich gerne so nennen. Aber es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn du dazu noch nicht bereit bist. Du musst mich also nicht so nennen, wenn du nicht möchtest. Ansonsten kannst du mich auch einfach bei meinem Vornamen nennen, also Severus.", erklärte Severus sanft.

Er beschwor einen kleinen Plastikeimer herauf, um dem Kind den Schaum aus den Haaren waschen zu können, ohne ihn mit dem Kopf untertauchen zu müssen.

„Aber ich darf, wenn ich möchte?", fragte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen und setzte ein geflüstertes „Daddy" hinterher.

Severus nickte: „Natürlich, Kind. Ich freue mich, dass du dich bei mir so wohl fühlst, dass du mich so nennst."

Dafür erntet er ein strahlendes Lächeln von dem kleinen Jungen in der Wanne.

Vorsichtig hob er das Kind aus der Wanne und wickelte ihn ein flauschiges Badetuch und trocknete ihn sanft ab, wobei er mit leichtem Stolz feststellte, dass Harry nicht einmal vor seiner Berührung wegzuckte oder sich anspannte.

Severus beschwor mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Salbe gegen Blutergüsse aus seinem Vorratsschrank.

Eh er das Kind aus dem Handtuch wickelte, erklärte er Harry noch, dass er die Salbe auftragen würde, damit alle blaue Flecke in ein paar Tagen komplett verschwunden wären und auch nicht mehr weh tun würden.

Harry wirkte wieder eher unsicher, ließ sich aber dennoch von Severus die Salbe auftragen.

Schließlich half er dem kleinen Jungen noch beim Abziehen von einem der neuen Outfits.

Severus versuchte sogar die Haare des Kindes zu bändigen, was er aber nach ein paar Versuchen kopfschüttelnd aufgab.

Harry kicherte dabei und sagte lächelnd: „Meine Haare lassen sich nie gut kämmen. Tante hat es immer ewig versucht, hat aber trotzdem ausgesehen, als hätte sie es nicht getan."

Ja, das konnte Severus sich bildlich vorstellen und er hatte immer gedacht, dass James Potter sein Haar mit Absicht so unordentlich getragen hatte, wobei es wohl vermutlich auch eher nicht zu bändigen gewesen war.

„So, du bist gebadet und hast was gegessen. Was möchtest du jetzt tun, Kleiner?", fragte Severus neckisch. Wo war denn bitte der Kosename für das Kind hergekommen, seinen Ruf konnte er sowas von vergessen. Aber vielleicht war das ja auch gar nicht so schlecht.

Harry blickte mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf zu ihm auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Möchtest du erst dein Zimmer sehen oder sollen wir erst zum Krankenflügel gehen, damit Poppy sich deine Augen noch einmal ansehen kann?", gab Severus dem Kind die Wahl.

„Ich hab ein Zimmer?", fragte der kleine Junge zweifelnd zurück.

„Aber natürlich, Kind. Dann sehen wir uns das zuerst an.", meinte Severus und verwuschelte in einer zärtlichen Geste die noch feuchten Haare des Kindes.

„Na dann komm mit, Harry.", forderte Severus den Jungen auf.

Zögernd folgte Harry seinem neuen Daddy aus dem Bad. Severus erinnerte sich mit einem Schaudern an den Schrank unter der Treppe, aus dem er das kleine Kind herausgeholt hatte. Bei ihm würde der Junge mit Sicherheit nicht in einem Schrank auf einer dreckigen kleinen Matratze schlafen.

Severus wartete vor der geöffneten Tür zu dem Zimmer des Kindes.

„Mach die Tür auf und sieh dir dein Zimmer an, Kind. Wenn dir die Farbe oder so etwas nicht gefällt, können wir sie immer noch ändern.", forderte Severus das schüchterne Kind auf.

Zögernd streckte Harry seine kleine Hand nach der Türklinge aus und schob vorsichtig die Tür auf.

Doch erst als Severus ihn mit einem sanften Schubs in den Raum schob, blickte Harry sich erst in dem unbekannten Zimmer aus.

Mit riesigen strahlenden Kinderaugen sah er sich in dem Zimmer um und sein Blick blieb an dem Bett hängen, auf dem Severus den Teddybär gesetzt hatte, den er Harry vorher verwandelt hatte.

„Gefällt es dir, Harry?", fragte Severus nach ein paar Minuten, in denen das Kind sich immer noch voller Bewunderung umgesehen hatte, sich aber offensichtlich nicht getraut hatte, irgendetwas anzufassen oder ans Bett zu gehen und sich das ersehnte Stofftier zu nehmen.

Harry nickte und er strahlte Severus förmlich an, als er überschwänglich Severus Beine umarmte.

„Es ist perfekt. Ist das wirklich mein Zimmer, Daddy? Es ist so groß.", nuschelte Harry gegen seine Beine.

Severus zog das Kind ein Stück weit von sich weg und hockte sich hin, sodass er auf Augenhöhe mit dem viel zu kleinen Jungen war.

„Ja, das ist definitiv dein Zimmer, Harry. Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Möchtest du deinen Teddy mit in den Krankenflügel nehmen?", fragte er das Kind ruhig.

Harry nickte scheu und holte sich zögernd den Teddy, wobei er offensichtlich befürchtete, etwas falsch zu machen, denn seine grünen Augen suchten vorsichtig seinen neuen Vater, als er den Teddy wirklich berührte.

Severus lächelte das Kind nur beschwichtigend an.

„Na komm, mein Kind.", meinte Severus ruhig und hielt Harry eine Hand entgegen.

Zögernd kam Harry auf ihn zu und ergriff Severus Hand, wobei er den Teddy mit dem anderen Arm eng an seinen kleinen Körper drückte.

Als Severus seine Finger um Harrys viel kleinere Hand legten, sahen ihn die strahlend grünen Augen des Kindes an und ein scheuer Ausdruck lag in ihnen, während er ganz leicht lächelte.

Und versteckt hinter dem scheuen Verhalten lag ganz eindeutig Furcht.

Furcht davor, dass kleine bisschen Zuwendung, die ihm Severus entgegen gebracht hatte, wieder zu verlieren.

Furcht davor, dass die Hand, die ihn gerade zärtlich gestreichelt hatte, wie die seiner Verwandten ihn nur noch mit Gewalt berühren würden.

Furcht davor, dass die sanften Worte sich in Hass verwandeln würde.

Furcht davor, dass sein neuer Vater erkennen würde, dass seine Verwandten Recht gehabt hatten und er wirklich ein wertloser Freak war.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel musste Severus deutlich langsamer gehen, als er es gewohnt war.

Die Beine des kleinen Jungen konnten einfach nicht mit der Schnelligkeit von Severus sehr viel längeren mithalten.

Und das kleine Kind an seiner Hand blieb ständig stehen und betrachtete gebannt die Gemälde an den Wänden.

Mit vor Wunder großen Augen konnte Harry seine Blicke gar nicht von den Gemälden abwenden.

„Die Bilder bewegen sich, Daddy.", stellte das Kind verwundert fest.

Severus blieb stehen, um Harry nicht weiter zu zerren. „Ja, alle magischen Gemälde bewegen sich. Sie können sogar mit dir sprechen.", erklärte er dem staunenden Kind.

Nach einigen Augenblicken zog er das immer noch vollkommen gebannte Kind aber sanft weiter. Schließlich hatte Severus mit Sicherheit nicht vor ewig vor irgendeinem Gemälde zu stehen.

Doch für Harry war das alles hier komplett neu. Er kannte weder Hogwarts noch die magische Welt im Generellen. Er würde in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten noch sehr viele neue Eindrücke kennen lernen.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen veränderte sich Harrys Verhalten allzu deutlich.

Das bis vor einem Moment noch vor Neugierde sprühende Kind, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die funkelnden grünen Augen wurden matter und jede Freude war komplett verschwunden, ersetzt durch Furcht.

Der Atem des kleinen Jungen ging stoßweise und sein ganzer Körper war enorm angespannt.

Vollkommen in seiner Panik gefangen versuchte das verängstigte Kind seine Hand aus der zu entziehen, die er nun nicht mehr erkannte. Versuchte instinktiv aus Severus Reichweite zu gelangen.

Severus erkannte natürlich auch, dass das Kind in einer Panikattacke gefangen war.

Das Kind weglaufen zu lassen, würde es allerdings nicht besser machen.

Dieses Mal musste sich Severus allerdings nicht zu dem Kind auf den Boden setzten, sondern zog das verängstigte Kind bestimmend zu einem Bett, setzte sich hin und hob das sich nun heftig wehrende Kind zu sich aufs Bett.

Er versuchte beruhigend auf Harry einzureden, doch der schien Severus in seiner Panik verfangen gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.

„Poppy, einen Berühgungstrank!", rief Severus der Krankenschwester zu. Er hätte ja selber einen herauf beschworen, doch hatte er beide Hände damit beschäftigt, dass Kind festzuhalten.

Ein paar Sekunden später kam Poppy mit einer Phiole in der Hand zurück in den Saal geeilt: „Was ist denn passiert?"

Severus nahm die Phiole entgegen und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf: „Ich weiß nicht, von einer Sekunde auf die andere verfiel der Junge in komplette Panik."

Da seine Versuche das Kind mit Worten zu erreichen gescheitert waren, flößte er dem kleinen Jungen den Inhalt der Phiole gegen dessen Willen ein.

Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken ebbte der Widerstand des Jungen ab und er sah sich mit ängstlichen grünen Augen verstohlen um.

„Harry, ganz ruhig. Dir wird niemand mehr weh tun, du bist in Sicherheit.", redete Severus sanft auf das Kind ein, woraufhin sich die verwirrten grünen Augen auf sein Gesicht fixierten.

Als Poppy aus dem Hintergrund zu ihnen trat, trat Harrys Angst wieder auf. Zwar gedämpft durch den Trank, dennoch versuchte das Kind beinah verzweifelt aus ihrer Reichweite zu gelangen.

Verzweifelt begann der kleine Junge zu schluchzen: „Nicht weh tun, bitte. Harry lieb. Harry keine Spritze. Harry lieb.", wobei ihm mittlerweile dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

Zumindest ließ Harrys Reaktion darauf schließen, dass die Dursleys ihn mal hatten untersuchen lassen, auch wenn die Erfahrungen offenbar alles andere als positiv gewesen waren.

Severus zog das weinende Kind auf seinen Schoß und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Harry, Madame Pomfrey hat überhaupt keine Spritze. In der magischen Welt werden keine Spritzen verwendet."

Die grünen noch in Tränen schwimmenden Augen sahen ihn flehentlich an, eindeutig hoffend, dass die gehörten Worte wahr sein würden.

Poppy stellte sich vorsichtig vor das Bett und ging leicht in die Hocke, um auf Augenhöhe mit dem verängstigten Jungen zu sein.

„Hallo Harry. Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Severus hat Recht, ich habe gar keine Spritzen. Ich möchte nur mit einem Zauber deine Augen ansehen und kontrollieren, ob alle deine Verletzungen vernünftig heilen.", erklärte sie ruhig und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Scheu sah das kleine Kind ihr entgegen, wobei Harry alle paar Sekunden lieber wieder sein Gesicht in Severus dunklen Roben versteckte.

Ganz leise und mit zittriger Stimme flüsterte er: „Tut das weh?"

Poppy schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Überhaupt nicht, mein Kind."

Doch ihre Antwort schien Harry nicht sonderlich zu überzeugen und er presste seinen kleinen Körper Schutzsuchend an Severus Brust.

Poppy bemerkte den Teddy, den Harry noch in einer Hand festhielt.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich erst deinen Teddy untersuche? Dann siehst du, was ich mache.", schlug die Krankenschwester vor.

Häufig kamen Kinder zu ihr in den Krankenflügel, die zu tiefst Angst vor ihrem Beruf hatten. Doch normalerweise waren ihre Patienten schon deutlich älter und hatten kein Stofftier mehr bei sich, an dem sie die Behandlung demonstrieren könnte.

Harry sah offenbar überlegend zwischen ihr und dem Teddy hin und her, schließlich warf er auch seinem neuen Daddy einen fragenden Blick zu.

Als Severus ihm aufmunternd zu nickte, hielt er zögernd sein erstes eigenes Spielzeug der Krankenschwester entgegen.

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Deinem Teddybär passiert nichts. Du bist ja da und passt auf ihn auf.", beschwichtigte Poppy den kleinen Jungen lächelnd, als sie das Stofftier entgegen nahm.

„Wie heißt denn dein kleiner Freund, Harry?", fragte die Krankenschwester, um das Kind etwas abzulenken.

Harry legte den Kopf kurz schief, eh er stolz antwortete: „Teddy!"

Severus verdrehte unbemerkt von Harry die Augen. Über die Fantasie von kleinen Kindern konnte man doch immer nur staunen, hätte er dem Kind einen Hund gegeben, hieße der mit Sicherheit auch „Hund".

Poppy lächelte nur und platzierte den Teddy neben die Beiden aufs Bett, sie schwang kurz ihren Zauberstab und der Teddy trug den typischen Pyjama des Krankenflügels.

Damit konnte sie dem Kind zumindest ein kleines schüchternes Lachen entlocken.

Severus drehte das Kind auf seinem Schoß so, dass Harry sich nicht pausenlos bei ihm verstecken konnte, sondern stattdessen sein Stofftier besser betrachten konnte. Beruhigend ließ er allerdings eine Hand auf dem Rücken des Jungen liegen.

„So, als erstes führe ich einen Diagnosezauber aus, der mir anzeigt, ob dein Teddy irgendwelche Verletzungen hat, die behandelt werden müssen.", erklärte Poppy an Harry gerichtet, während sie ihren Zauberstab prüfend über das Stofftier gleiten ließ.

Der Teddy wurde daraufhin von einem blassblau leuchtenden Licht umhüllt.

„Die blassblaue Farbe des Lichts bedeutet, dass dein Teddy kerngesund ist.", erklärte Poppy weiter.

Dann verharrte sie mit dem Zauberstab über den Knopfaugen der Plüschfigur.

„Und das war der Diagnose-Zauber für die Augen, die bei deinem Teddy tadellos sind.", schloss Poppy ihre Untersuchung ab.

Harry hatte jeder ihrer Handbewegungen kritisch und gleichzeitig fasziniert beobachtet.

„Und jetzt bist du dran, kleiner Mann.", wandte Poppy sich lächelnd an den kleinen Jungen und klopfte sanft mit der Hand auf den freien Platz auf dem Bett.

Harry sah etwas verängstigt zu Severus auf, der mit ihm aufstand und ihn dann neben Poppy setzte.

Als er das Kind auf dem Bett absetzte, nahm er eine der kleinen Hände in seine und setzte sich selber auf den freien Stuhl neben dem Bett.

„Ich bleibe die ganze Zeit hier und halte deine Hand, Harry.", versicherte Severus dem Kind beruhigend.

Harry nickte noch immer etwas ängstlich und bedachte Poppy mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Nur, weil sie seinem Teddy nicht wehgetan hatte, musste das ja nicht automatisch heißen, dass sie ihm nicht doch wehtun könnte.

„Ich spreche jetzt den gleichen Diagnose-Zauber über dich, Harry. Und das wird gar nicht wehtun, es wird höchstens etwas prickeln, wenn du die Magie fühlst.", erklärte Poppy ihrem jungen Patienten, eh sie langsam Harrys Körper untersuchte.

An einigen Stellen war das Leuchten nicht von blassblauer Farbe, sondern immer noch deutlich dunkler. An diesen Stellen sprach sie ein paar tiefer gehende Zauber, die jedoch anzeigten, dass alles vernünftig heilte und nun kein Eingreifen von ihr mehr erforderlich war.

„Das machst du sehr gut, Harry. Was für ein tapferer Junge.", lobte Poppy schließlich das Kind, als sie die generelle Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatte.

„So und jetzt möchte ich mir noch deine hübschen Augen ansehen, Harry.", erklärte sie lächelnd und beugte sich leicht über den Jungen.

Sie sprach den Diagnose-Zauber und ein Pergament erschien kurz darauf neben ihr.

„Sehr gut gemacht, Harry. Du bist schon fertig. Und weil du so enorm tapfer warst, bekommst du als Belohnung einen Lolli.", sie beschwor einen roten Lutscher herauf und hielt ihn Harry entgegen.

Doch das Kind machte keine Anstalten, die Süßigkeit entgegen zu nehmen.

Poppy warf Severus einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Möchtest du keinen Lutscher, Kind?", fragte der daraufhin den kleinen Jungen.

Harry sah ihn kurz an, eh er seinen Blick sehnsüchtig auf die Süßigkeit richtete.

„Darfst du den Lutscher nicht nehmen?", fragte Severus nun ruhig.

Harry nickte daraufhin nur.

„Warum nicht, Harry?", hackte Severus nach.

Mit leiser Stimme antwortete ihm das Kind traurig: „Tante hat's verboten. Kinder müssen vor der Schule impft werden. Tante ist mit Dudley und mir zu einem Arzt gegangen. Die Krankenschwester hat uns eine Spritze gegeben. Es hat ganz doll gebrannt, doch ich hab nicht geweint. Sie meinte, ich war tapfer und hat mir einen Lolli gegeben.

Dann war Dudley dran. Er hat laut geschrien und nicht sitllgehalten. Die nette Krankenschwester hat mit ihm geschimpft und gesagt, wenn er nicht lieb ist, kriegt er keinen Lolli.

Dudley ist böse geworden und hat nach ihr gehauen und nach seinem Lolli geschrien.

Tante hat mir meinen abgenommen und ihn Dudley gegeben.

Als wir im Auto waren hat sie mich angeschrien. Wie ich es wagen kann, Dudley schlecht aussehen zu lassen und dass ein Fr…

Dass ich keine Süßigkeiten haben darf, nicht verdient hab."

Offensichtlich war Harry kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen und tat dies vermutlich nur nicht, weil der Berühungstrank noch immer leicht wirkte.

Severus seufzte schwer, drückte dann die kleine Hand des Kindes aufmunternd.

„Hier darfst du den Lutscher durchaus nehmen und auch essen. Ich nehme ihn dir nicht weg und du hast ihn dir verdient, dafür, wie tapfer du warst.", munterte Severus den kleinen Jungen auf.

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry mit hoffnungsvoll leuchtenden Augen.

Poppy und Severus nickten ihm beide ermutigend und bestätigend zu.

Zögernd streckte er die freie Hand nach der Süßigkeit aus und als er sie schließlich in seinen Fingern hielt und die Erwachsenen ihn immer noch anlächelten, leuchteten seine Augen vor Freude und er steckte sich den Lutscher genüsslich in den Mund.

Poppy betrachtete die Auswertung des Diagnose-Zaubers über die Augen des Kindes.

„Harry braucht auf jeden Fall eine Brille. Seine Augen sind ziemlich eingeschränkt in ihrer Sehkraft.", erklärte die Krankenschwester Severus.

Severus nickte und nahm den Auswertebogen entgegen: „Wenn ich den zu dem Optiker in Hogsmeade schicke, kann er die passenden Gläser schon einmal herstellen."

Er warf einen Blick auf das nun wieder fröhliche Kind. Ob ein Besuch in Hogsmeade so gut ablaufen würde, war er sich nicht sicher. Harry hatte eindeutig vor Allem und Jedem große Angst. Doch mit der Anschaffung einer Brille zu warten, würde auch nicht helfen.

Poppy zwinkerte ihm zu und nahm den Bogen wieder aus seiner Hand: „Ich schick ihn schon für dich weg, Severus."

Damit verschwand Poppy in ihrem Büro, um den Auftrag zu verfassen und ließ sie wieder allein im Krankenflügel.

Severus wartete schweigend bis Harry seinen Lutscher aufgegessen hatte. Dann hob er Harry von dem Bett herunter und verließ mit ihm zusammen den Krankenflügel.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker hielt Harry wieder Severus Hand und Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ihm hinter einer Ecke eine ganz bestimmte Tigerkatze auffiel.

War ja typisch, dass Minerva ausgerechnet jetzt dort sitzen musste, während er mit dem Kind an der Hand durch die Schule ging. Sein Image war sowas von versaut.

Auch Harry bemerkte die Katze und deutete mit seiner freien Hand mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf das Tier.

„Eine Katze!", stellte das Kind stolz fest.

Dass Kinder immer das absolut Offensichtliche aussprechen musste, dachte Severus augenrollend.

„Ja, Harry, in der Tat eine Katze.", antwortete Severus trocken.

Harry zog sanft in die Richtung, aus der Minerva sie in Katzenform beobachtete.

Als Severus seinem Ziehen nicht nachgab, blickte Harry ihn mit flehenden grünen Augen an und bat: „Kann ich die Katze streicheln, bitte?"

Zumindest hatten die Dursleys Manieren in das Kind eingeprügelt, auf korrekte Satzbildung aber wohl keinen Wert gelegt.

„Es heißt: Darf ich die Katze streicheln? Und ja, du darfst Harry.", korrigierte Severus ihn. Wie könnte er diesen flehenden Augen auch nur einen Wunsch abschlagen.

Die Augen des Kindes strahlten, als er auf das Tier zu ging und sachte eine Hand ausstreckte, um der Katze über den Rücken zu streicheln.

Minerva schnurrte als Reaktion auf die Streicheleinheit und schmiegte sich an die Beine des Kindes.

Er ließ das Kind ein paar Minuten Minerva streicheln, eh er ihn aufforderte weiter zugehen.

Wobei Harry ziemlich traurig schien, dass Tier zurücklassen zu sollen.

Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee in der näheren Zukunft über die Anschaffung eines Haustiers für das Kind nachzudenken.

Zurück in ihrer Wohnung angekommen ging Severus mit dem Kind noch immer an der Hand in die Küche und platzierte den kleinen Jungen auf einen Stuhl.

„Hast du Hunger, Harry?", fragte Severus ihn.

Das Kind sah ihn daraufhin prüfend an und versuchte offenbar an Severus Gesicht abzulesen, was auf diese Frage die richtige Antwort wäre.

Als der Junge aus seinem Gesicht nichts ablesen konnte, zuckte er ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Haben deine Verwandten dich das auch mal gefragt?", fragte Severus nach.

Der Junge nickte nur.

„Und wenn du ja gesagt hast, was haben sie geantwortet?", fragte Severus erneut.

„Dann hat Tante gesagt, dass ich ein böser Junge war und nichts bekomme.", erzählte Harry traurig.

„Und wenn du nein gesagt hast, Harry?", fragte Severus sanft. Er konnte sich die Antwort schon vorstellen, doch Harry musste solche Dinge aussprechen.

„Dann hat Tante gesagt, gut, hättest eh nix gekriegt.", erklärte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ja, die Antwort hatte Severus befürchtet.

Er hob das aufgelöste Kind in seine Arme und Harry schlang seine dünnen Beine um Severus Hüfte und die Arme um seinen Hals.

Severus strich dem Kind sanft über den Hinterkopf und Rücken.

„Harry, es war sehr falsch, wie deine Verwandten dich behandelt haben.", sprach er ruhig auf das weinende Kind in seinen Armen ein.

„Und ich möchte wissen, wenn du etwas brauchst. Es gehört zu meinen Aufgaben dafür zu sorgen, dass es dir gut geht. Doch dazu musst du mir ein wenig helfen und mir zum Beispiel sagen, wenn du Hunger hast, du etwas brauchst oder sonst irgendwie meine Hilfe brauchst. Kannst du das für mich tun, Kind?", fragte Severus.

Harry nickte mit seinem Kopf noch an Severus Schulter gelehnt und er konnte spüren, wie sich langsam ein feuchter Fleck auf seinem Hemd bildete.

Severus wiegte Harry noch einige Zeit sanft hin und her, eh sich das Kind langsam wieder beruhigte und sein Atem nur noch durch ein paar vereinzelte Schluchzer unterbrochen wurde. Doch Severus wiegte ihn weiter, tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen.

Severus bezweifelte sehr, dass sich Harry in den kommenden vier Wochen so sehr eingewöhnt haben würde, dass er ihn ohne Bedenken mit einem Hauself oder einem anderen Lehrer von Hogwarts allein lassen könnte, wenn er selber unterrichten würde.

Im Moment konnte man das Kind mit nur einer einzigen falschen Frage komplett aus dem Konzept bringen und ein Hauself wäre mit der Betreuung des Jungens definitiv überfordert.

Die meisten anderen Lehrer hatten selber fast durchgängig Unterricht. Bei Poppy im Krankenflügel könnte er Harry auch nicht ständig lassen. Sobald sie einen Patient haben würde, würde sie nicht mehr die nötige Aufmerksamkeit für den Jungen haben.

Und Albus war auch keine vernünftige Alternative. Sicher könnte er die Großvaterrolle einigermaßen erfüllen. Zumindest, wenn die Kriterien waren, dass er das Kind pausenlos mit Süßigkeiten vollstopfen würde. Nein, das ginge auch nicht.

Würde sich die Situation weiter so entwickeln, bliebe ihm nichts anderes übrig, als wirklich ein Jahr Auszeit zunehmen. In einem Jahr würde sich das Kind mit Sicherheit an ihn und an ein komplett anderes Leben gewöhnen können.

Doch dann müsste Albus schon beginnen nach einem Ersatz für ihn als Zaubertranklehrer zu suchen. Und das würde ohne Zweifel Fragen darüber aufwerfen, warum Severus überhaupt eine Auszeit machen wollte. Schließlich war er bekanntermaßen Junggeselle und hatte keine andere Aufgabe, als zu unterrichten.

Die Adoption müsste also unbedingt schneller von der Bühne gehen.

Und der Einzige, der ihm dabei vielleicht helfen könnte, wäre wohl Lucius Malfoy. Stellte sich nur vorher die Frage, wie loyal Lucius dem dunklen Lord noch war.

Vollkommen in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte Severus erst einige Minuten später, dass Harry in seinem Arm eingeschlafen war.

So viel Stress und emotionale Belastung hatten den kleinen Jungen wohl schon gänzlich ausgelaugt.

So brachte er das schlafende Kind in sein Zimmer und legte ihn sanft in sein neues Bett.

Gut zugedeckt und friedlich schlafend, ließ Severus den Jungen allein, platzierte aber noch einen Zauber, der ihn alarmieren würde, würde der Junge aufwachen oder einen Alptraum haben.

Am Schreibtisch lag bereits eine Antwort des Optikers. Er würde ihn erst in drei Tagen empfangen können.

Somit hatte Severus zumindest noch ein wenig Zeit dafür, dass sich Harry besser eingewöhnte, eh er mit dem Jungen nach Hogsmeade musste.

Severus hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit nun keinen wirklich regelmäßigen Kontakt mehr mit den Malfoys.

Doch nun erschien ihm eine neue Kontaktaufnahme immer attraktiver. Lucius besaß einen enorm starken politischen Einfluss in der Zauberwelt und vor Allem an anderen Stellen als Dumbledore.

Könnte er Lucius dafür gewinnen, seine Adoption von Harry zu unterstützen, wäre das mit Sicherheit seit rentabel.

Zudem war Draco nur ein paar Wochen älter als Harry und würde sich gut eignen, das Kind mit normalen Gleichaltrigen zusammen zuführen. Dafür war es jetzt zwar noch viel zu früh, doch Harry hatte mit Sicherheit auch nicht den normalen Umgang zwischen Kindern gelernt.

So setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, zog ein frisches Blatt Pergament aus einer Schublade und schrieb kurzer Hand einen Brief an die Familie Malfoy.

Es war ohnehin nun schon einige Wochen her, seitdem er sich das letzte Mal nach Draco erkundigt hatte. Severus erwähnte Harry jedoch mit keinem Wort

Er las gerade noch einmal über den Brief drüber, um zu prüfen, dass seine Absichten nicht zu offensichtlich waren, als ihn der Zauber, der auf seiner Bürotür lag, darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er einen Besucher hatte.

Er durchtrat die Verbindungstür zu seinem Büro und öffnete mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Bürotür. Hinter der niemand geringeres als Lucius Malfoy stand. Er trug, wie immer äußerst kostspielige und edle Roben und trug die blonden Haare offen, was ihm einen majestätischen Ausdruck verlieh.

„Lucius, was führt dich zu mir?", begrüßte er das Malfoy Oberhaupt.

Lucius bedachte ihn mit einem stolzen Lächeln: „Ich war gerade in Hogwarts und dachte, da ich schaue bei meinem alten Freund vorbei."

Das hielt Severus zwar für sehr unwahrscheinlich, denn für gewöhnlich kam Lucius nur zu ihm, wenn er irgendetwas brauchte, aber da er diesmal selber etwas von Lucius wollte, schlug er freundlich vor: „Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee in meiner Wohnung?"

Lucius nickte und folgte Severus durch die Verbindung in dessen Wohnzimmer.

Eine Hauselfe servierte schon Tee mit Gebäck und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

Einige Momente tranken sie schweigend ihren Tee.

„Wie geht es Draco?", fragte Severus in die Stille.

Lucius Miene wurde durch ein stolzes Lächeln erhellt als er antwortete: „Sehr gut, sehr gut. Er hat seit ein paar Wochen Privatunterricht und er macht sich sehr gut."

Severus nickte anerkennend.

„Er zeigt auch schon ein gewisses Interesse an Zaubertränken, daher wollte ich bei dir nachfragen, ob du ihm ein paar Stunden zur Einführung geben wirst.", fuhr der blonde Zauberer fort.

Severus schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, als er antwortete: „Ich fürchte, dafür werde ich in den nächsten Monaten keine Gelegenheit haben."

Lucius hob kritisch eine Augenbraue: „Du hast doch neben deinem Unterricht immer noch etwas Zeit gehabt."

„Ja, schon. Aber ich werde dieses Jahr vermutlich nicht unterrichten. Es haben sich Umstände ergeben, die dies verhindern.", klärte Severus den anderen auf.

„Welche Umstände?", fragte Lucius neugierig.

Severus hielt einen Moment inne und fixierte den Blonden mit seinen schwarzen Augen: „Wie steht es mit deiner Loyalität dem dunklen Lord gegenüber, Lucius?"

Lucius Ausdruck wurde für ein paar Sekunden vollkommen perplex, eh er zögernd eine Gegenfrage stellte: „Was hat dein Umstand denn mit meiner Loyalität zu tun."

Severus seufzte: „Oh, eine ganze Menge. Unterstützt du noch immer den dunklen Lord vollkommen, ist dieses Gespräch beendet."

Die Miene des Blonden wurde immer kritischer, doch er sagte nichts.

„Ich wollte dir gerade eben einen Brief schreiben, indem ich dich um einen sehr wichtigen und heiklen Gefallen bitten wollte.", begann Severus seine Situation zu erklären.

Doch viel weiter kam er mit seiner Erklärung nicht, da der Alarmzauber auslöste, den er zuvor auf sein schlafendes Kind gelegt hatte.

Lucius sah Severus fragend an, als der Alarm losging.

Severus stand auf und wandte sich im gehen an Lucius zurück: „Ich erkläre gleich alles. Bleib bitte sitzen."

Dass er ein „Bitte" verwand hatte schien zu wirken, denn Lucius nickte zögerlich und machte tatsächlich keine Anstalten ihm zu folgen.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Als Severus Harrys neues Zimmer betrat, fand er den kleinen Jungen noch im Bett liegend vor.

Das Kind hatte sich eng zusammengerollt und wimmerte kläglich, doch seine geschlossenen Augen zeigten, dass er noch schlief, aber offenbar in einem Alptraum gefangen war.

Vorsichtig legte er Harry eine Hand auf die dünne Schulter, um ihn sanft wachzurütteln. Doch bei der kleinsten Berührung zuckte das Kind heftig zusammen und versuchte sich der Berührung zu entziehen, während er sich noch enger zusammenrollte und sein Wimmern lauter wurde.

So zog Severus seine Hand wieder zurück und versuchte das Kind mit seiner Stimme aufzuwecken: „Harry, wach auf. Du bist in Sicherheit. Es ist nur ein Traum. Wach auf, Kind."

Harrys Wimmern wurde leiser und er begann sich zu regen.

„So ist gut, Harry. Wach auf. Mach deine hübschen grünen Augen auf und sieh mich an, Kind. Du bist in Sicherheit.", redete Severus weiter auf das Kind ein.

Und Harry öffnete tatsächlich ein paar Sekunden später seine Augen. Er sah sich verängstigt und verunsichert im Raum um, als er Severus erblickte und ihn kurz darauf auch erkannte, begann das Kind zu weinen und hielt ihm fordernd die Arme entgegen, wie es Kleinkinder taten, wenn sie getragen werden wollten und stieß dabei ein flehendes „Daddy" aus.

Severus hob Harry aus dem Bett und zog ihn in eine Umarmung: „Shh, Harry. Es war nur ein böser Traum."

Nachdem er das Kind ein paar Minuten schweigend im Arm gehalten hatte und Harry sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, fragte er sanft: „Möchtest du mir erzählen, wovon du geträumt hast, Harry?"

Doch das Kind schüttelte nur heftig mit dem Kopf. Severus beließ es erst einmal bei der Antwort. Irgendwann würde sich Harry mit seinen Alpträumen auseinander setzten müssen, wenn er sie jemals überwinden sollte, doch im Moment wartete eine Mittlerweile sicherlich ungeduldiger Lucius Malfoy auf seiner Couch.

„Gut, du musst mir jetzt nicht erzählen, was du geträumt hast, wenn du nicht möchtest, Harry. Jedenfalls nicht heute.", sprach Severus ruhig.

Er hob den Kopf des Kindes an, damit er in Harrys Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich habe gerade Besuch von einem alten Freund, Harry. Ich würde dich ihm gerne vorstellen.", verkündete Severus dem kleinen Jungen.

Harry betrachtete ihn skeptisch und seine Miene spiegelte eindeutig starke Angst wieder.

Severus lächelte Harry ermutigend an, als er ihm versicherte, dass er sich vor Lucius nicht fürchten müsse.

Das schien Harry zwar wenig zu überzeugen, er nickte aber scheu, als Severus sagte, dass sie jetzt zu dem Besuch gehen würden.

Severus behielt das Kind direkt auf dem Arm und trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Harry würde schon ängstlich genug auf Lucius reagieren, da konnte er ihm wenigstens das bisschen Sicherheit lassen, was das Kind offenbar in seinen Armen fand.

Lucius klappte doch tatsächlich der Mund vor Erstaunen auf, als er das unbekannte Kind in den Armen von dem Tränkemeister sah.

Severus setzte sich mit Harry auf die Couch und drehte das Kind so, dass er auf seinem Schoss saß und Lucius entgegen schaute, woraufhin der Junge sofort schüchtern sein Gesicht in Severus Robe versteckte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Vater bist, Severus.", sprach Lucius noch immer völlig verblüfft.

Severus schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf: „Ich bin nicht sein leiblicher Vater. Doch ich wollte dich darum bitten, mir dabei zu helfen, durch eine Adoption sein Vater zu werden."

Lucius Blick wurde immer erstaunter: „Und wieso brauchst du meine Hilfe, um ein Kind zu adoptieren? Was für ein Kind ist das überhaupt?"

Offenbar hatte Lucius in den paar Sekunden, in denen er Harrys Gesicht hatte sehen können, nicht seine legendäre Narbe erblickt.

„Es ist Harry Potter.", entgegnete Severus seinem Gegenüber ruhig.

Dem klappte kurz der Mund vor Entsetzen auf: „Unmöglich! Potters Kind ist nur ein paar Wochen jünger als Draco und dieses Kind ist grob geschätzt vielleicht vier Jahre alt."

Severus blieb einen Moment still, eh er sich sanft an Harry wendete: „Kind, du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten. Es gibt keinen Grund, dass du dich versteckst."

Damit löste er leicht das Kind von sich und drehte ihn wieder so, dass sein Kopf Lucius entgegen gerichtet war.

Jetzt erkannte Lucius das Kind offensichtlich sofort, denn seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den kleinen Jungen betrachtete.

„Wieso ist er hier, Severus?", fragte der Blonde verwirrt.

„Ich war gestern in Surrey, auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin, um zu sehen, wie es dem Kind geht.", erklärte er, „und, was ich dort fand, erforderte sofortiges Eingreifen."

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Lucius nachdachte: „Lebte er nicht bei Verwandten? Bei Muggeln?"

Severus nickte bitter: „Ja, eine klare Fehlentscheidung, wie sich herausstellte. Dumbledore hat das Kind zu Lilys Schwester gegeben, in der Annahme, dass eine Blutsverwandschaft automatisch zu einem liebenden Heim folgern würde."

Lucius betrachtete das Kind auf Severus Schoss so eingehend, dass sich Harry unter dem prüfenden Blick wand und sich schließlich mit Tränen in den grünen Augen wieder wegdrehte und sich an Severus klammerte, als würde Lucius verschwinden, wenn er sein Gesicht nicht mehr sähe.

Severus legte in einer schützenden Geste einen Arm um den Kleinen und zog ihn noch etwas enger an sich heran, dann legte er stumm einen Mufliato über das Kind. So würde er mit Lucius sprechen können, ohne das Harry zuhören müsste, er das Kind aber noch hören konnte.

„Was haben sie dem Kind angetan, das er so verstört ist?", fragte Lucius schließlich aufgebracht. Man konnte über Lucius zwar einiges Negatives sagen, aber er war definitiv ein Gegner von Kindesmisshandlung. War er doch selbst in einem sehr strengen Reinblut-Haushalt aufgewachsen, wollte er sein geliebtes Kind anders behandeln.

„Harry kam direkt nach dem Tod seiner Eltern unter ihre zweifelhafte Fürsorge. Das genaue Ausmaß der Misshandlung können wir noch nicht festlegen. Aber als ich das Kind aus seinem Schrank, sie haben den Jungen doch tatsächlich in einem Schrank unter der Treppe schlafen lassen, rausholte, war er vollkommen verdreckt, bedeckt mit Blutergüssen und weiteren Verletzungen und, wie du deutlich siehst, haben sie ihn konstant hungern lassen.", fasste Severus die Situation zusammen, „ich wage sehr zu bezweifeln, dass er in diesem Haushalt auch nur ein einziges freundliches Wort oder eine zärtliche Berührung erfahren hat. Und das alles nur, weil seine Verwandten Magie nichts als alles Andere verabscheuten."

In Lucius Augen spiegelte sich kurz Unglaube, eh sie von einer eisigen Kälte und Wut erfüllt waren: „Der-Junge-der-lebt wurde sein ganzes Leben lang von seinen Muggelverwandten misshandelt, unfassbar. Ein Skandal!"

Severus nickte: „Du kannst dir also vorstellen, wieso ich deine Loyalität wissen möchte. Und du kannst dir sicher ausmalen, was passiert, wenn das bekannt wird."

„Oh ja, der Hass auf Muggel wird keine Grenzen mehr kennen, wenn heraus kommt, dass der Retter unserer Welt durch Muggel so etwas erlebt hat.", erwiderte Lucius, „und was meine Loyalität angeht. Ich war nie direkt aus freiem Willen loyal. Doch mein Vater konnte sehr überzeugend sein, wenn er wollte."

Das konnte sich Severus gut vorstellen. In dieser Art von Familien war es nicht unüblich, dass Kinder mit Flüchen bestraft wurden, wenn sie unartig waren.

Lucius betrachtete den kleinen an Severus gepressten Körper einige Momente schweigend.

„Hast du über die Möglichkeit einer rituellen Adoption nachgedacht?", gab der Blonde zu Bedenken, „ich bin nicht überzeugt, dass mein Einfluss ausreicht, eine normale Adoption ohne Wirbel durchzubringen. Doch diese Art von Adoption, einmal erfolgreich durchgeführt, kann nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden und selbst das Ministerium würde sich nicht wagen gegen so alte und mächtige Magie einzugreifen und das Kind von dir fernhalten."

Und Severus wog diesen Vorschlag kurz ab. Aus dieser Art von Adoption gab es absolut kein Zurück mehr, sie war einhundert Prozent endgültig, „Nein, diese Option ist mir noch nicht direkt in den Sinn gekommen. Zumal ich nur Legenden über diese Rituale kenne. Es gibt soweit ich weiß gar keine richtige Anweisungen mehr, diesen Zauber komplett zu sprechen."

Lucius schüttelte mit seinem typisch leicht arroganten Lächeln den Kopf: „Nun, du bist schlecht informiert, alter Freund. In der Bibliothek meiner Familie gibt es noch ein Buch, die diese Rituale beschreibt. Natürlich besitzen wir das nicht offiziell, denn die Rituale sind aus heutiger Sicht eher grenzwertig, wenn es um die Legalität geht. Solltest du dich also für diese Möglichkeit entscheiden, bewegen wir uns beide damit auf ziemlich gefährlichen Boden."

Severus schmale Lippen formten ein kühles Lächeln: „Das sollte ja nichts allzu unbekanntes sein."

Lucius lachte als Antwort: „Nein, wahrlich nicht. Du hast noch drei Tage Bedenkzeit, denn das Ritual muss bei Vollmond stattfinden."

Severus nickte, das gab ihm genug Zeit, Harry einigermaßen erklären zu können, was er vorhatte und er würde sich mit Dumbledore beratschlagen. Eventuell wäre es sogar möglich Lilys Schutz auf ihn übertragen zu können, schließlich machte einen dieses Ritual zu wirklichen Blutsverwandten.

„Und du willst tatsächlich ein Jahr Auszeit nehmen?", fragte Lucius in das Schweigen.

Severus nickte: „Es ist noch nicht definitiv beschlossen, aber das neue Schuljahr beginnt in nicht ganz einem Monat und bis dahin werde ich es nicht schaffen, Harry an ein normales Leben gewöhnt zu haben. Und selbst innerhalb eines Jahres wird es mir wohl nicht gelingen den kompletten Schaden zu heilen, den seine liebenden Verwandten in den letzten fünf Jahren angerichtet haben."

„Was geschieht eigentlich mit den „liebenden Verwandten"?", fragte Lucius mit berechnendem Unterton und leichten Glitzern in den Augen.

„Oh, denen werde ich in naher Zukunft noch einen Besuch abstatten, den sie nie wieder vergessen.", verkündete Severus kühl, „wobei noch keine genauen Pläne feststehen. Leider muss ja alles legal ablaufen, es bringt dem Kind nichts, wenn ich bald in Askaban sitze."

Lucius graue Augen funkelten vor Ideen: „Oh da kann ich dir gerne behilflich sein."

Harry entschloss in dem Moment zu schauen, ob der unbekannte Mann verschwunden war und schaute vorsichtig auf. Als er Lucius erblickte, zuckte er zusammen und presste sich wieder enger an Severus.

Severus seufzte und legte stumm einen Arm um das verängstigte Kind.

„Nun, ich denke ich sollte jetzt gehen. Deinem zukünftigen Kind ist meine Anwesenheit offensichtlich mehr als unangenehm.", wollte sich Lucius verabschieden. Wobei man ihm deutlich ansah, dass ihn Harrys Reaktion ein wenig traf. War sie doch Ausdruck davon, was das Kind alles hatte erdulden müssen.

Severus nickte: „Ich schreibe dir noch heute meine Entscheidung. Aber ich denke du kannst schon mit den Vorbereitungen für das Ritual beginnen."

Lucius lächelte seinen alten Freund beim Aufstehen an: „Gut, dann erwarte ich deine Eule. Ich hoffe, dass das Kind beim nächsten Mal, wenn ich hier bin nicht so reagiert."

Ein müdes Lächeln lag auf Severus Zügen: „Er hat auf Albus und Minerva auch alles andere als positiv reagiert. Aber ich erkläre ihm beim nächsten Mal ausführlicher wer du bist."

Lucius nickte und verschwand mit einem letzten Blick auf das Kind in Severus Armen aus seiner Wohnung.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Als das Kind in seinen Armen bemerkte, dass der fremde Mann endlich verschwunden war und er wieder mit seinem neuen Daddy alleine war, schauten grüne Augen unsicher auf und warteten auf irgendeine Anweisung von Severus.

Severus strich ihm noch ein letztes Mal über die schwarzen Locken, eh er Harry aus seinen Armen hob und ihn vor sich auf die Füße und zwischen seine eigenen Beine stellte.

„Jetzt wird es aber wirklich Zeit, dass du wieder etwas zu Essen bekommst, Harry.", verkündete Severus mit einem leichten Lächeln und stand selber auf.

Mit einer Hand auf Harrys Schulter führte er das Kind sanft in die Küche. Harry setzte sich sogar ohne extra Aufforderung auf einen der freien Stühle.

Er sah dabei zwar ziemlich unsicher aus und blickte immer wieder verstohlen zu Severus auf, um zu prüfen, ob sich die Regeln nicht plötzlich geändert hatten.

Von seinen Verwandten kannte Harry dieses Spiel nämlich. Sie änderten die Regeln ohne ihm etwas davon zu sagen und er wurde bestraft, wenn er Regeln brach, ob er sich der Regeln nun bewusst gewesen war oder nicht.

Doch Severus nickte ihm lächelnd zu und das reichte als Bestätigung.

Von einem Hauself bestellte Severus für sie beide eine leicht verträgliche Suppe mit etwas Brot. Er persönlich mochte zwar absolut keine Suppe, aber das Selbe, wie das Kind zu essen, war wohl besser, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es nichts Schlimmes war und er genauso gutes Essen haben würde, wie Severus selbst.

Als vor Beiden ein Teller Suppe erschien, griff Harry hastig nach seinem Teller, zog ihn näher und wollte wohl offenbar die gesamte Suppe in einem Zug herunter schlürfen, da er den Teller anhob und zu seinem Mund führen wollte.

„Harry.", sagte Severus leise und augenblicklich ließ das Kind den Teller sinken und schaute beschämt auf seinen Schoß.

Danach machte der Junge allerdings keine Anstalten mehr, von der Suppe zu essen und betrachtete interessiert seine Beine, während Severus seufzend seinen eigenen Löffel wieder hinlegte.

„Kind du darfst essen.", sprach Severus den Jungen vor sich an.

Für ein paar Sekunden sahen ihn grüne misstrauische Augen an, eh das Kind rasch seinen Blick wieder sengte.

„Es ist unhöflich Leute nicht anzusehen, die mit einem reden, Harry.", tadelte Severus mit ruhiger Stimme.

Harrys Kopf schoss daraufhin förmlich in die Höhe und sein Blick war absolut verwirrt.

„Aber, … aber, ….", stammelte das Kind unsicher.

„Ja?", fragte Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„In die Augen gucken ist verboten.", platze es schließlich aus dem sichtlich nervösen Kind heraus.

„Eine dieser Regeln deiner Verwandten, nehm ich an?", erwiderte Severus schwer.

Harry nickte nur und senkte schließlich seinen Blick wieder.

„Harry, sieh mich bitte an, wenn ich mit dir spreche.", forderte er in sanfter Tonlage.

Als die grünen Augen sich wieder auf sein eigenes Gesicht gerichtet hatte, fuhr er fort: „Die Regeln deiner Verwandten gelten hier nicht mehr, Kind. Du wirst feststellen, dass ich ganz andere Regeln habe, als deine Verwandten."

Harry betrachtete ihn daraufhin wieder misstrauisch.

„Keine Sorge, ich gehe später mit dir die wichtigsten durch und du wirst nicht für etwas bestraft, wenn du die Regeln nicht kennst. Ich kann nicht von dir erwarten, dass du meine Erwartungen erfüllst, wenn du nicht weißt, was ich möchte, dass du tust.", erklärte Severus.

Harrys Blick wurde wieder staunend und ihm stand der Mund leicht offen, sodass er ein kleines o formte. Severus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, der Junge sah absolut niedlich dabei aus, wie er ihn gerade ansah.

„Jetzt iss aber bitte erst mal dein Essen. Danach werde ich die Regeln mit dir durchgehen.", sprach Severus weiter.

Als der Junge wieder nach seiner Schüssel greifen wollte, zog Severus sie ein kleines Stück weg.

„Harry, man trinkt Suppe nicht. Benutz den Löffel. Ich nehm sie dir nicht weg, Kind.", beschwichtigte Severus schnell den Jungen vor sich, der aussah als könne er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

Doch zumindest nahm er jetzt unsicher den Löffel in die Hand und beobachtete erst einmal, wie Severus seine Suppe aß, um die Bewegungen zu kopieren.

Allerdings klappte das nur minder erfolgreich und nach dem fünften Löffel, von dem die Hälfte der Suppe wieder hinunter kleckerte, ließ Harry den Löffel sichtlich traurig wieder sinken.

„Hast du nicht mit Besteck gegessen bei deinen Verwandten, Harry?", fragte Severus schließlich.

Harry erhob missmutig den Kopf, antwortete aber nur mit einem Kopfschütteln und nuschelte etwas so leise, dass Severus kein Wort verstehen konnte.

„Wenn du noch nie Besteck verwendet hast, musst es dir nicht peinlich sein, dass du jetzt nicht damit umgehen kannst.", erklärte Severus in dem Versuch das Kind zu trösten.

Harry betrachtete seinen neuen Daddy nachdenklich und seine Unterlippe begann bedächtig zu zittern und die hübschen grünen Augen schwammen schon bald in Tränen.

„Na, dann zeig ich dir wohl besser, wie du den Löffel richtig hältst. Und sobald du Essen zu dir nehmen kannst, was Messer und Gabel benötigt, zeig ich dir, wie man damit richtig umgeht. Kein Grund zu weinen Harry.", versuchte Severus eilig die neuen Tränen abzuwenden und rutschte näher zu dem Kind heran.

Dann nahm er Harrys Löffel in seine eigene Hand und zeigte dem Kind, wie er ihn richtig festhalten musste.

Dann übergab er den Löffel an Harry und der versuchte die Handhabung nachzuahmen. Nach einer kleinen Korrektur sah das auch schon deutlich besser aus.

Beim Essen tropfte zwar hin und wieder immer noch ein wenig der Suppe herunter, doch Harry war sichtlich stolz, dass er zumindest nun einigermaßen mit einem Löffel umgehen konnte.

Severus schenkte ihm ein bestätigendes Lächeln: „Und mit etwas Übung klappt das auch ohne irgendwelche Tropfen. Aber du musst dich erst an die richtige Handhaltung gewöhnen."

Er strich Harry kurz sanft über die unordentlichen Haare und ließ das Kind dann in Ruhe weiter essen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten währenddessen darum, was das Kind vor sich alles schon in den kurzen Jahren hatte erleiden müssen.

Der frühe Verlust der Eltern war ja offenbar nicht das einzige. Und er selbst war davon überzeugt ein über alle Maßen verwöhntes Kind anzutreffen.

Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich noch nie so in seinem Leben geirrt hatte.

Er betrachtete in Gedanken den viel zu kleinen Jungen. Sicherlich sah er James ähnlich. Doch umso genauer er hinsah, umso mehr Unterschiede bemerkte er.

Das Gesicht des Kindes war förmlich ausgemergelt und wirkte seltsam deplatziert bei einem so jungen und unschuldigen Wesen.

Die Wangen nicht von einem gesunden Rosa und die Lippen rötlich, sondern eher aschfahl und wächsern und eingefallen. Klagendes Zeugnis von der langen Mangelernährung, Überarbeitung und einem deutlich geschwächten Körper.

Die unordentlichen Haare hatte Harry aber unweigerlich von seinem Vater geerbt.

Und die schönen grünen Augen von seiner Mutter. Doch an seinen Augen sah man all das Leid am deutlichsten. Ständig sahen sie verängstigt kurz zu ihm auf, unsicher. Nicht vor Freude funkelnd, wie Kinderaugen sein sollten. Sie sprachen von Jahren in Angst, ohne jeglichen Trost.

Doch Severus wollte dafür sorgen, dass diese grünen Augen wieder genauso strahlen konnten, wie es die seiner Mutter früher getan hatten.

Das Kind beobachtete ihn mittlerweile auch und hatte aufgehört zu essen. Severus betrachtete kritisch den nicht einmal zur Hälfte geleerten Teller.

„Harry, du bist doch nicht schon satt, oder?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Doch Harry nickte als Antwort und schob den Teller weiter von sich weg.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich dir jetzt deine neuen Regeln erklären.", eröffnete Severus und ließ die restliche Suppe verschwinden.

Das bis gerade noch ziemlich entspannte Kind war wieder wie ausgewechselt und der Ausdruck des Kindes drückte puren Horror aus.

„Ganz ruhig, Harry. Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Du wirst sehen, meine Regeln sind ziemlich simpel.", versuchte er schnell eine drohende Panikattacke abzuwenden.

Doch seine Worte schienen keinen Einfluss auf den Jungen zu haben und er versteifte sich immer stärker auf dem Stuhl. Die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Augen weitaufgerissen und kurze abgehackte Atemzüge nehmend, versank Harry immer weiter in seiner Angst.

Severus ging langsam auf Harrys Stuhl zu, um das Kind nicht mit schnellen Bewegungen weiter zu erschrecken, und ließ sich davor in die Hocke nieder.

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf die bebenden Schultern des Jungen, beschwor wortlos einen milden Beruhigungstrank und hielt Harry die Phiole sanft an die Lippen.

„Harry, versuch ganz ruhig zu atmen. Du bist sicher, niemand wird dir mehr wehtun. Trink bitte, es ist ein Beruhigungstrank.", redete Severus sanft auf das verängstigte Kind ein.

Zögernd öffnete Harry die vorher fest zusammen gepressten Lippen und Severus flößte ihm langsam den Trank ein, den das Kind dann auch artig hinunterschluckte.

Die Wirkung des Trankes setzte schon nach wenigen Augenblicken ein und ein Teil der Anspannung wich aus dem verkrampften Körper und der Atem des kleinen Junge wurde wieder gleichmäßiger.

Severus behielt seine Hand beruhigend auf der Schulter des Kleinen und hob sanft mit seinem Zeigefinger das Kinn des Kindes an.

„Alles wird gut, Harry. Ich verspreche dir, dass die hier niemand weh tun wird, niemals.", versprach Severus mit ernster Stimme.

Die grünen Augen schwammen trotz des Beruhigungstranks in einer deutlichen Menge an Tränen und die erste kullerte bereits leise die Wange des kleinen hinunter.

Leicht seufzend nahm Severus die Hand von Harrys Schulter und öffnete stattdessen seine eigenen Armen in einer einladenden Geste.

Harry brauchte ein paar Sekunden eh er schluchzend seine mageren Arme um Severus Hals schlang und sein Gesicht weinend gegen Severus Hals drückte.

Severus stand mit dem aufgelösten Kind auf den Armen vom Boden auf und hielt den bebenden kleinen Körper fest an sich.

„Ist gut, Kind. Ich hab dich. Du bist hier sicher.", redete er sanft auf den kleinen Jungen ein.

Er hielt das Kind eine ganze Zeit fest in seinen Armen, eh die herzerweichenden Schluchzer langsam abebbten und sich das Kind langsam beruhigte.

Und das alles unter dem vollen Einfluss eines Beruhigungstrankes. Severus überlegte schon, ob Harry eventuell irgendwie immun dagegen sein könnte. Schloss diese Möglichkeit aber wieder aus, schließlich hatte er selber gesehen, wie die Wirkung eingesetzt hatte.

Bei dem unterernährten Zustand des Jungen sollte der milde Trank den er ihm gegeben hatte eigentlich viel stärker wirken. Doch offenbar war die Panik des Kindes zu groß, um lange von dem Trank eingedämmt zu werden.

Und Severus wusste selber, dass er nicht allein nur mit Beruhigungstränken mit Harry umgehen sollte. Sie würden das Kind nur allzu schnell abhängig machen und nicht die Ursachen der Angst bekämpfen, sondern nur ihre Auswirkungen bekämpfen.

In diesem Moment war sich Severus absolut sicher, dass er ein Jahr Auszeit vom Schulalltag nehmen musste. Harry war offenbar psychisch noch fast geschädigter als sein Körper verletzt gewesen war. Das Kind würde die nächsten Monate eine Vollzeit Aufgabe sein und er schauderte schon bei dem Gedanken, wie oft der Junge wohl in der Nacht unter Albträumen leiden würde.

In seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen hielt er das nun wieder einigermaßen ruhige Kind einfach weiter fest.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Und es war Harrys leise brüchige Stimme, die die Stille in den Kerkerräumen zaghaft durchbrach.

„Es tut mir leid, Daddy.", und seine Worte waren fast nur ein Flüstern

Doch sie rissen Severus vollkommen unvorbereitet aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Kind von sich aus gerade überhaupt etwas sagen würde und vor Allem hatte er nicht mit einer Entschuldigung gerechnet.

„Was tut dir leid, Kind?", fragte er deshalb verwundert nach.

„Dass ich so … s … so … sch… schw…schwach bin.", brachte Harry mühsam und durchbrochen von neuen Schluchzern heraus.

Severus verstärkte noch den Druck, mit dem er den kleinen Körper festhielt. Doch er musste zunächst tief durchatmen und einen Moment die Augen schließen.

Es würde Harry nur weiter verängstigen, wenn er seine Wut auf die Dursleys nicht unter Kontrolle brachte.

Was hatten sie nur diesem absolut unschuldigen reinen Kind angetan, das er sich dafür entschuldigte zu weinen.

„Harry, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du hast nichts getan, wofür du dich entschuldigen brauchst.", sagte Severus in ruhigem Ton.

Doch Harry schüttelte gegen seinen Hals gelehnt heftig mit dem Kopf und nur ganz undeutlich konnte er zwischen neuen Tränen die Worte: „schwach", „geweint" und „Freak" raus hören.

Severus fuhr sanft mit seinen Finger und, wie er hoffte beruhigend, durch die unordentlichen Locken des Kleinen.

„Harry, du bist kein Freak. Und du bist nicht schwach, nur weil du weinst. Du bist ein außerordentliches starkes Kind, dass kannst du mir glauben. Um die Jahre bei deinen Verwandten zu überleben, musstest du das sein.", erklärte er sanft, „weine ruhig, Kind. Weine so viel du möchtest. Du hast so vieles verloren, was du nie betrauern durftest."

Und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen musste Severus feststellen, dass seine Stimme nicht mehr so fest war, wie er sie gern hatte, sondern auch brüchiger wurde und in seinen Augen auch Tränen stachen.

Er drückte sanft einen Kuss auf den Kopf des Kindes und flüsterte nun: „Es ist in Ordnung zu weinen."

Und wie, als hätte er die Worte nicht nur zu dem Kind auf seinem Arm, sondern auch zu sich selber gesagt, spürte er, wie auch ihm die Tränen stumm die Wangen hinunterliefen.

Er weinte gemeinsam mit dem Kind um all das, was ihm gewaltsam genommen wurde. Die Liebe seiner Eltern, all die Schmerzen und Furcht, die das Kind bei den Dursleys erlitten hatte.

Als sich der Griff der dürren Arme um seinen Hals lockerte, wusste Severus, dass das Kind bemerkt hatte, dass er mit ihm weinte.

Er hatte die Augen noch geschlossen und versuchte den nicht enden wollenden Strom seiner eigenen Tränen versiegen zu lassen, als er spürte, wie Harry unglaublich langsam und vorsichtig eine Hand ausstreckte, um eine Träne von Severus Gesicht zu wichen.

Zitternd strich ihm die kleine Hand über die Wange und grüne große verwunderte Augen musterten sein Gesicht, als er seine eigenen dunklen dem Kind wieder entgegen richtete.

Voller Staunen betrachtete Harry sein Gesicht, als könne er nicht glauben, was er da sah und umso ungläubiger betrachtete er den Zeigerfinger, mit der er Severus Träne weggewicht hatte und der noch von dieser benetzt wurde.

Dann legte er zögernd und vollkommen verunsichert seine kleine Hand wieder auf Severus Wange und flüsterte noch mit Tränen erstickter Stimme: „Nich weinen. Alles wieder gut. Harry nicht traurig machen."

Das Kind hatte doch tatsächlich die Nerven und wollte ihn, Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, Severus Snape, trösten.

Severus war vollkommen fassungslos. Wie konnte ein Kind, was die letzten Jahre so viel Leid und Grausamkeit ertragen hatte, noch so viel Mietgefühl und Liebe besitzen.

Und diese Fassungslosigkeit musste sich wohl in seiner Miene widergespiegelt haben, denn Harry zog beinah erschrocken seine Hand weg und schlang ihm die Arme wieder um den Hals.

Dann fühlte es sich so an, als würde das Kind seinen Hals umarmen, denn er übte mit seinen dürren Armen kurz Druck aus und flüsterte dann verunsichert in einem flehentlichen Ton: „Daddy, bitte nicht traurig sein. Harry lieb, alles gut. Nicht weinen."

Severus konnte kurzzeitig nichts weiter tun, als Harry in einer festen Umarmung zu halten und um seine Fassung zu ringen.

Das Mitgefühl des Kindes hatte ihn stärker erschüttert, als er zugeben wollte. Es hatte nie jemanden in seinem Leben gegeben, den es wirklich interessiert hatte, ob er weinte, außer Lily.

Und diese Sorge nun in diesem armen misshandeltem Kind wiederzufinden, ironischer Weise Lilys Sohn, berührte sein Herz zu tiefst.

Sicher sorgte sich der Schulleiter gewissermaßen um sein Wohlergehen. Doch er konnte sich nie sicher sein, ob er sich um seinen Kollegen, seinen Freund oder einfach nur um seinen wertvollen Spion sorgte.

Und so war es mit allen den Menschen, die in seinem Leben vor kamen. Nach Lilys Tod hatte er nie wieder jemanden nah genug an sich heran gelassen, dass ihn dessen Verlust noch einmal so verletzten könnte.

Denn er wusste, dass er einen weiteren solchen Verlust nicht ertragen hätte.

Doch die absolut aufrichtige und entwaffnende Liebe eines unschuldigen Kindes war nie Teil seines Lebens gewesen und hatte ihn nun vollkommen entwaffnet. Harry hatte es mit dieser Geste und seinem offenbaren Mitgefühl für eine, ihm doch noch ziemlich unbekannte Person, geschafft, all die Mauern, die Severus jahrelang mühsam um sich herum errichtet hatte, einzureißen.

Einerseits fragte er sich, was das Kind eigentlich aus all seinen schlimmen Erfahrungen bis jetzt gelernt hatte. Offensichtlich nicht viel, so viel Vertrauen in ihn zu zeigen, war ja geradezu töricht.

In ihn, den herzlosen Bastard, wie ihn dreistere Schüler hinter seinem Rücken nannten.

Und andererseits konnte er sich dieser unschuldigen Liebe absolut nicht entziehen. Stand ihr machtlos gegenüber. Und er wusste, würde er jetzt Harrys Vertrauen aus irgendeinem Grund verlieren, irgendeinen Fehler machen, könnte er sich das niemals verzeihen.

Und abermals kochte die Wut auf die Dursleys förmlich in ihm hoch. Harry war offensichtlich ein absolut mitfühlendes und durch und durch gutherziges Kind, was sich förmlich nach Zuneigung verzehrte.

Wie konnte man dieser entwaffnenden Unschuld mit kalter Grausamkeit entgegen treten? Wie konnte man in diese grünen flehenden Augen blicken und ihn hungern lassen, leiden lassen, ihn förmlich quälen.

Als Lucius ihm damals berichtet hatte, wie Draco ihn das erste Mal angelächelt hatte, gesprochen hatte, auf ihn zu gelaufen war, in seine Arme geschlossen werden wollte, hatte er ihn nur belächelt. Festgestellt, wie Lucius hartes Äußeres sich durch die Aufmerksamkeit eines Kindes komplett verwandelt hatte, und dennoch hätte er niemals für möglich gehalten, wie die Liebe eines Kindes wirken würde und das sie ausgerechnet ihm eines Tages mal zu Teil werden würde.

Er hatte es damals alles belächelt und die Frage, ob er denn keinen seiner Schüler ins Herz schließen würde, mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben abgetan.

Und doch hatte er nun nicht einmal einen ganzen Tag durchgehalten, eh er das Kind in seinen Armen unweigerlich in sein Herz geschlossen hatte.

Und er wusste selber, dass ihn dieses Ereignis verändern würde.

Mit Lily war die letzte Person, die ihm jemals ernsthaft etwas bedeutet hatte, vor Jahren gestorben und er hatte sich damals geschworen, sich nie wieder zu erlauben, zu fühlen. Zu lieben und dadurch wieder verletzlich zu werden.

Und doch konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass er das Kind in seinen Armen liebte. So sehr, dass er mit ihm litt, so sehr, dass er alles tun würde, damit dieses Kind wieder Glück erfahren würde.

Und so würde er nicht nur eine Vaterfigur für das Kind sein, die dafür sorgte, dass er gesund war, lernte und älter wurde. Sondern ein richtiger Vater, er würde alles für dieses misshandelte und doch noch so absolut reine Kind geben.

So hatte nicht nur Harry nun einen neuen Vater, der sich nun definitiv bewusst war, dass die Aufgabe, die er zugestimmt hatte, nicht nur ein wenig seiner Aufmerksamkeit fördern würde, sondern all das forderte, was er bereit war zu geben.

Sondern auch Severus hatte etwas dazu gewonnen. Eine Person in seinem Leben, die ihn unwiderruflich lieben würde. Ein Kind, was ihn brauchte und was er ebenso brauchte.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Einige Zeit lang hielten sie sich so zusagen beide gegenseitig schweigend fest.

Bis sich Severus mit Harry zusammen auf die Couch setzte, mit einem feuchten heraufbeschworenen Waschlappen wischte er sanft die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht des kleinen Jungen.

Als er den Waschlappen zur Seite auf den Tisch ablegen wollte, griff plötzlich eine kleine Hand des Kindes danach und nahm ihm zaghaft den Waschlappen aus den eigenen Händen.

Eh das Kind den Waschlappen zögernd in die Nähe von Severus Gesicht brachte und dort ebenso die Tränenspuren wegwischte. Wobei ihn das Kind ununterbrochen prüfend in die dunklen Augen sah, jederzeit bereit bei einer Abweisung sofort zurückzuweichen und sich vor einem gefürchteten Schlag zu retten.

Doch Severus hielt still und erwiderte den forschenden und wachsamen Blick des Kindes gelassen. Jedes andere Kind hätte er in dieser Situation wütend den Waschlappen entrissen und es für seine Dreistigkeit bestraft. Doch Harry war nicht, wie andere Kind und so, wie er ihn ansah, wirkte er unglaublich verletzlich. Und Severus wusste, wie viel Vertrauen zu ihm diese Geste beinhaltete und würde er das Kind nun zurückweisen, würde er dieses Vertrauen, was gerade erst wuchs und sich festigte, mit einem Schlag zerstören, wie eine kleine zarte Pflanze herzlos zertreten.

Also blieb er regungslos sitzen und ließ das Kind die Geste der Fürsorge erwidern.

Als Harry den Waschlappen schließlich wieder sinken ließ, konnte man deutlich sehen, wie die Unsicherheit rapide zunahm und das kleine Lächeln, was eben noch zaghaft sein Gesicht erhellt hatte, wurde von einer Grimasse aus purer Furcht ersetzt.

Severus konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es Harry bei seinen Verwandten nicht erlaubt gewesen war, Berührungen zu initiieren.

Mit einer ganz langsamen Bewegung nahm er den Waschlappen wieder aus Harrys Hand, wobei er die sich nun vor Angst verkrampften Finger mit sanftem Druck löste.

Er legte ihn wortlos auf den Tisch und wandte seinen Blick dann mit einem freundlichen Ausdruck zurück auf das verunsicherte Kind.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Du wirst nicht bestraft, weil du mich berührt hast.", versuchte Severus den vermuteten Grund der Angst des Kindes zu widerlegen und tatsächlich konnte er sehen, wie Harry einen offenbar angehaltenen Atem wieder ausblies und etwas der Anspannung den kleinen Körper wieder verließ.

Severus drückte kurz beruhigend Harrys Schulter, um zu untermalen, dass er wirklich nicht böse auf das Kind war und er keine ausbleibende Bestrafung mehr zu befürchten hatte.

„Und jetzt gehe ich mit dir ganz in Ruhe deine neuen Regeln durch, Harry.", verkündete Severus ruhig und sah das Kind durchdringend an.

Harrys Körper spannte sich wieder stärker an und er verknotete nervös die erschreckend dünnen Finger in einander.

Severus nahm Harrys Hände sanft in eine von seinen: „Ganz ruhig, Harry. Lass mich dir die Regeln erklären und du wirst feststellen, dass deine Panik vollkommen unbegründet ist."

Seine Hände zu halten schien das die angespannten Nerven des Kindes ein wenig zu beruhigen, also behielt Severus die viel kleineren in seiner.

„Während du bei mir lebst, wirst du nicht hungern, Kind. Du wirst drei vollwertige Mahlzeiten am Tag zusammen mit mir zu dir nehmen.", begann Severus seine Vorstellungen zu erklären.

„Und du wirst nicht für dein Essen arbeiten, Harry. Du bist kein Sklave, auch wenn deine Verwandten dich bedauerlicherweise haben anders glauben lassen.", reagierte er direkt auf die absolut offensichtlichen Zweifel in den grünen Augen.

„Du bist ein Kind, Harry. Es ist die Aufgabe der Erwachsen, für die Kinder zu sorgen und nicht anders herum. Du wirst morgens um halb acht mit mir frühstücken, Mittagessen gibt es um 12 und Abendessen um halb sechs. Wenn du zwischendurch Hunger hast, erwarte ich von dir, dass du mir das mitteilst. In den ersten paar Wochen musst du mehrere kleine Mahlzeiten über den gesamten Tag verteilt zu dir nehmen. Da dein Magen nicht mehr daran gewöhnt, auf einmal eine größere Menge Nahrung zu erhalten.", fuhr Severus mit ruhigen Ton fort.

Wobei er deutlich Zweifel und auch gleichzeitig einen leichten Hoffnungsschimmer in den grünen Augen aufblitzen sehen konnte, doch Harry unterbrach ihn nicht und hörte artig still zu.

„Zwischen Frühstück und Mittagessen werde ich dich unterrichten." Bei dieser Verkündung wurden die Augen des Kindes groß, aber, wie Severus feststellte nicht vor Schreck, sondern vor freudiger Erwartung. Nun, umso besser, wenn das Kind Spaß am Lernen haben sollte, würde der Unterricht vielleicht besser ablaufen, als er es gerade befürchtete.

Severus hielt mit seinem Vortrag einige Augenblicke inne, da es offensichtlich war, dass Harry eine Frage geradezu auf der Zunge brannte, er sich aber nicht traute, sie zu stellen.

„Was möchtest du fragen, Kind? Du darfst mich jederzeit unterbrechen und Fragen stellen, Harry. Wie sollst du schließlich sonst etwas lernen, wenn deine Fragen stumm bleiben?", fragte er das unsichere Kind vor sich sanft.

Harry senkte kurz beschämt den Kopf, eh er beinah enthusiastisch fragte: „Was werde ich lernen?"

Severus konnte sich ein anerkennendes Lächeln für die offenbare Neugier des Kindes nicht verkneifen und antwortete freundlich: „Oh, du wirst vieles Lernen, Kind. Du bist jetzt sechs, also das normale Alter, wo Kinder anfangen Lesen und Schreiben zu lernen, Rechnen natürlich auch. Und da du bis jetzt außerhalb der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen bist, gibt es da auch viele Grundlagen, die du nicht kennen kannst und die dir später in Hogwarts schmerzlich fehlen werden. Also du wirst sehen, du wirst so Manches lernen."

Harry schien diese Aussicht zu gefallen und die bis jetzt immerzu präsente Vorsicht und versteckte Furcht war für einen Moment nicht mehr in seinem ausgemergelten Gesicht zu erkennen. Er hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und seine Augen wirkten verträumt, als malte er sich gerade bildlich aus, was er alles so lernen würde.

„Aber erst einmal musst du wieder vollkommen gesund werden, Kind. Dein Körper ist total entkräftet und du brauchst die nächsten paar Tage viel Ruhe und Schlaf, damit deine Verletzungen gänzlich ausheilen. Also werden wir das mit dem Lernen erst einmal langsamer angehen.", unterbrach Severus die Tagträumerei des Kindes.

Woraufhin der verträumte und unbeschwerte Blick wie weggeblasen war und wieder die Angst zurückkehrte. Doch auch eine gewisse Enttäuschung lag offenkundig in der Miene des kleinen Jungen und er ließ die Schultern hängen.

Severus drückte aufmunternd die kleinen Hände: „Keinen Grund traurig zu sein, Kind. Sobald du wieder gesund bist und lernen musst, wirst du dir schnell genug wünschen, nicht mehr lernen zu müssen."

Eigentlich sollten seine Worte aufmunternd klingen und ein leichter Scherz sein. Doch es war offensichtlich, dass Harry seinen Humor nicht verstanden hatte und er wirkte noch ängstlicher.

Unwissend, wie er das Kind wirklich wieder aufheitern konnte, fuhr Severus einfach fort: „Nach dem Mittagessen kannst du erst einmal etwas spielen, bis zum Tee. Danach werde ich täglich mit dir Übungen machen. Ein paar deiner Knochen waren falsch zusammengeheilt und Madame Pompfrey musste sie erneut brechen. Und daher brauchst du physiotherapeutische Übungen, damit du keine Folgeschäden behältst."

Harry schien dieser Ankündigung nicht zu trauen, und sein Blick wurde misstrauischer. Wobei Severus nicht glaubte, dass das Kind wirklich schon eine Vorstellung hatte, wie solche Übungen aussehen konnten. Doch damit sein geschändeter Körper wirklich wieder vollkommen heilte, würde er einige Monate regelmäßiger Übungen benötigen, vor Allem aber um die teilweise stark unterentwickelten Muskeln des kleinen Körpers wieder neu zu bilden.

„Der Garten bei mir zu Hause wird dir sicherlich gefallen.", versuchte Severus die Neugier des Kindes wieder zu wecken.

Was ihm glücklicherweise auch gelang, denn Harry legte seinen Kopf wieder leicht schief und sah ihn mit großen fragenden Augen an.

„Zu Hause?", fragte Harry schließlich unsicher.

Severus nickte: „Ja, wir werden Hogwarts noch heute verlassen und in mein zu Hause ziehen."

Doch Harrys fragender Blick wurde eher noch intensiver: „Ist das nicht zu Hause?"

Severus schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf: „Für einige Monate im Jahr ist Hogwarts tatsächlich mein zu Hause. Aber ich werde mir ein Jahr vom Unterricht frei nehmen und wir kommen im nächsten Herbst wieder."

Harrys Blick verlor die Neugier und diese wurde ersetzt durch Trauer. Wobei Severus nicht verstand, wieso das Kind gerade so aussah, als würde die Nachricht, dass sie Hogwarts verlassen würden einen Weltuntergang bedeuten.

Und er verstand erst, als Harry seinen traurigen Blick kurz auf die Tür richtete, hinter der nun sein Zimmer lag.

Harry fragte sich indessen, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte. Hier war doch jetzt sein neues zu Hause. Zumindest hatte das sein neuer Daddy doch gesagt.

Er hatte ein eigenes richtiges Zimmer hier, nicht bloß einen Schrank.

Also wieso musste er das jetzt nach nicht einmal einem Tag wieder verlieren?

Als Severus dem Blick gefolgt war, seufzte er leise, eh er sanft mit seinem Zeigefinger Harrys Gesicht wieder in seine Richtung drehte.

„Das Zimmer hier wird immer deins bleiben und im nächsten Herbst kommen wir wieder zurück. Es wird dann noch genauso da sein, wie es jetzt ist. Und in deinem neuen zu Hause wirst du auch ein Zimmer haben, Kind.", versprach Severus ernst.

Harry blickte ihn daraufhin eine Zeit lang misstrauisch an, blieb aber stumm.

„Keine Sorge, Kind. Bei mir zu Hause wird es dir sicherlich gefallen. Dort werden dann auch nur wir beide und meine Hauselfen sein.", versuchte Severus die Zweifel des Kindes zu tilgen.

„Die allerwichtigsten Regeln für dich sind aber, dass du mich erstens nie belügen sollst. Ich verabscheue Lügen und dir werden die Konsequenzen nicht gefallen, wenn du mich belügst. Ich bin im Gegenzug auch ehrlich zu dir und werde dich nie anlügen.", erklärte er dem Jungen ernst und war dabei fast in seinen Unterrichtsmodus zurückgerutscht.

Doch Harrys Reaktion auf drohende Konsequenzen hatten ihn sofort wieder dazu gebracht, seine Stimme zu senken und freundlicher klingen zu lassen.

„Zweitens darfst du dich nicht wissentlich in Gefahr begeben. Ich weiß, dass du bis jetzt keine Menschen in deinem Leben hattest, die darauf geachtet haben, dass du sicher bist, Kind. Doch ich werde dich beschützen und wenn du den Gefahren hinterherläufst, machst du mir meine Aufgabe damit unglaublich schwierig.", fuhr Severus ruhig fort.

Als er bemerkte, dass Harry ihn verwirrt ansah und die Botschaft hinter seinen Worten offenbar nicht verstanden hatte, fügte er sanft hinzu: „Es geht dabei nicht nur darum, dass es dann umso schwerer wird, auf dich aufzupassen, Kind. Sondern vor Allem, dass ich mir nicht verzeihen könnte, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde, Harry."

Harry sah ihn daraufhin mit seinen großen grünen Augen voller Hoffnung an. Hoffnung darauf, tatsächlich endlich jemanden im seinem Leben zu haben, dem er etwas bedeutete, der sich um ihn sorgte.

Dem es nicht egal war, ob er am nächsten Morgen noch da war.

Dem es nicht egal war, ob er krank war oder Schmerzen hatte.

Dem es nicht egal war, ob er hunger hatte.

Dem es nicht egal war, ob er traurig und allein war. Und der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen enthielt so viel Fürsorge, dass das Kind wusste, dass es seinem neuen Daddy nicht egal war.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Severus hatte Harry nach ihrem Gespräch auf die Couch gelegt, eine wärmende Decke über ihn ausgebreitet, ihm seinen Teddy in die dünnen Arme gegeben und ein altes seiner eigenen Kinderbücher so verzaubert, dass es dem Kind eine Geschichte vorlas.

Er hatte Harry strickt angewiesen, auf der Couch liegen zu bleiben und niemanden herein zulassen oder irgendetwas auf den Regalen anzufassen. Schließlich waren einige Zaubertrankzutaten und fertige Tränke, die er dort lagerte gefährlich und teilweise schwer giftig.

Des Weiteren hatte er schon Mipsy, eine seiner persönlichen Hauselfen, aufgetragen, mit dem Packen zu beginnen und ein Auge auf den Jungen zu haben.

Mit großen Schritten und dadurch bedrohlich bauschenden schwarzen Roben eilte er durch die verwaisten Schlossgänge hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Albus saß wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch und begrüßte ihn lächelnd. Doch auch Minerva war noch anwesend und saß auf einem der bequemen Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Wie geht es dem armen Kind, Severus?", fragte Minerva sofort mit besorgter Miene.

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Es wird einige Wochen dauern, eh er sich richtig eingewöhnt.", erwiderte Severus ruhig.

Er wandte sich an Dumbledore: „Lucius Malfoy war soeben bei mir."

Der Schulleiter nickte: „War zu erwarten, nachdem er ein Gespräch mit mir hatte. Hat er Harry gesehen?"

Bei der Frage verschwand das Lächeln aus Dumbledores Gesicht und er wirkte ernst.

Severus nickte mit ebenso ernster Miene. Minerva wirkte erschrocken.

„Ja, Harry ist aufgewacht, als sich Lucius noch mit mir unterhielt.", erklärte er ruhig.

„Aber er kann die ganze Adoption stoppen und mit seinem Einfluss würde er sofort das arme Kind zugesprochen bekommen.", fuhr Minerva entsetzt dazwischen.

Albus seufzte: „Ich habe den Antrag noch nicht abgeschickt, aber unter diesen Voraussetzungen wird er vermutlich scheitern, wenn sich Lucius einmischt."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Du brauchst die Papiere nicht abschicken und Lucius hat anders reagiert, als ihr annehmt."

„Aha … und wie hat er bitte reagiert? Der Mann ist ein kaltherziger Todesser, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen …", entgegnete Minerva sich in Rage redend.

Doch Severus ließ sie nicht zu Ende sprechen: „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Lucius hat sich verändert in den letzten Jahren. Vor Allem dadurch, dass er selber nun ein Kind hat. Er wirkte recht betroffen. Und natürlich weiß er auch, dass eine normale Adoption durch mich mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit gestoppt würde. Daher hat er mich auf eine Alternative hingewiesen."

Albus hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch es war klar, dass auch er dem einflussreichen Oberhaupt der Reinblutlinie nicht traute.

„Eine rituelle Adoption durch einen Blutritus.", verkündete Severus kühl.

Minerva zog scharf die Luft ein, eh sie vollkommen entsetzt meinte: „Aber das ist illegal. Dafür kannst du in Askaban landen."

Severus nickte und wollte ihr die Vorteile dieses Rituals erläutern, als Dumbledore ihm dazwischen fuhr.

Man konnte ihn förmlich Denken sehen: „Es ist illegal Minerva, aber in dieser Situation die perfekte Lösung."

Minerva klappte entsetzt der Mund auf und sie sah Albus zweifelnd an. Albus Dumbledore galt schließlich nicht umsonst, als der Anführer der hellen Seite der Magie.

Und eine Blutadoption wurde definitiv als schwarze Magie angesehen. Somit hatte Severus selbst definitiv nicht mit direkter Unterstützung für sein Vorhaben von Albus gerechnet.

Albus Lächeln war zurückgekehrt und seine blauen Augen funkelten wie verrückt: „ Das würde uns die Möglichkeit geben, den Blutschutz durch Lilys Opfer zu erneuern. Damit wäre Harrys Sicherheit noch zusätzlich verstärkt. Diese Adoption ist zwar wirklich illegal Minerva, aber ist sie einmal durchgeführt, kann auch das Ministerium sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen."

Severus nickte: „Nach dem Ritual ist Harry nicht mehr der Sohn von James und Lily, sondern mein Sohn und Lilys. Solang das Ritual geheim bleibt, kann es nicht nachgewiesen werden, dass es jemals stattgefunden hat."

Minerva beäugte ihn kritisch: „Aber damit würden wir Harrys wahre Wurzeln sozusagen zerstören. Sollten wir ihm wirklich seinen richtigen Vater nehmen?"

Severus Miene verlor nach ihren Worten an Entschlossenheit. An diese Konsequenz hatte er noch nicht selbst gedacht.

Auch wenn er für James Potter keine positiven Gefühle übrig hatte, war er Harrys leiblicher Vater und nach diesem Ritual wäre er das nicht mehr. Hatte er wirklich das Recht, Harry diese Verbindung wegzunehmen?

Doch andererseits war James Potter tot und konnte so seine Rolle als Vater des Kindes nicht mehr erfüllen.

Und für Harry würde es noch einmal etwas anderes bedeuten, falls er tatsächlich Severus richtiges Kind werden würde.

„Ich werde mit Harry noch darüber sprechen müssen.", sagte Severus leise.

Dumbledore nickte: „Es wäre die ideale Lösung, um das Ministerium komplett zu umgehen. Und schließlich weiß Harry, dass James sein Vater gewesen ist. Er wird ja nicht gänzlich aus seiner Erinnerung gelöscht. Aber ich kenne niemanden, der noch eine genaue Überlieferung des Ritus besitzt."

Severus lächelte: „Lucius besitzt eine. Deswegen hat er diese Möglichkeit auch vorgeschlagen."

„Und ihr haltet das wirklich für klug Mr. Malfoy so mit einzubeziehen?", fragte Minerva kritisch.

Severus nickte: „Lucius beherrscht nur wenig Okklumentik. Seine Absichten waren ehrlicher Natur."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich, schwieg aber.

„Willst du dann den Namen des Jungen ändern?", stellte Minerva eine neue Frage.

Severus überlegte kurz: „Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Es sollte wohl Harrys Entscheidung sein, ob er seinen Namen ändern möchte. Wobei er für offizielle Zwecke meinen Nachnamen annehmen muss."

„Er wird zwar immer als Potter bekannt bleiben, aber sein Nachname wird nach dem Ritual nicht mehr stimmen, er wird sich automatisch ändern.", fügte Dumbledore an.

„Hast du dich schon entschieden, ob du in Hogwarts bleibst, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore schließlich nach kurzem Schweigen.

Severus nickte: „Ja, eine Hauselfe packt gerade schon. Wir werden noch heute noch Prince Manor umziehen. Harry ist in keiner Verfassung, um mit dem Schulalltag umgehen zu können. Er braucht für die nächsten Monate ein ruhiges und geregeltes Umfeld. Die Schule ist zu hecktisch und ich hätte zu wenig Zeit für ihn."

Minerva wirkte fast entsetzt, sie hatte offenbar von Albus Angebot noch nichts mitbekommen.

„Ich habe mich schon mit Horace in Verbindung gesetzt und er übernimmt solange wieder Zaubertränke und den Platz als Hauslehrer von Slytherin, bis du wieder zurückkehrst.", verkündete Dumbledore.

Severus nickte. Horace hatte schon, als er selber noch Schüler gewesen war, Zaubertränke unterrichtet und das Haus Slytherin geleitet. Wobei seine Kompetenzen in beidem eher fragwürdig war, Severus konnte sich also glücklich schätzen, wenn während seiner Abwesenheit keine schweren Unfälle im Unterricht passierten. Schließlich war er der einzige Zaubertranklehrer, bei dem es noch keinen einzigen sehr schweren Unfall während dieses heiklen Unterrichts gegeben hatte, dabei zahlte sich seine Stränge dann doch aus.

Er wollte gerade noch etwas dazu äußern, als mit einem Popp Mipsy auftauchte.

„Master Snape Sir, junger Master braucht Sie.", sprach sie mit piepsiger Stimme.

Severus sah die fast hysterische Elfe kritisch an, was konnte denn in dieser kurzen Zeit geschehen sein. Wobei ihm ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr erschreckender Weise zeigte, dass er schon fast zwei Stunden im Büro des Schulleiters war.

„Ihr entschuldigt.", verabschiedete sich Severus.

Minerva und Albus nickten beide und er verließ das Büro.

Den Weg zurück in die Kerker legte er in Rekordtempo zurück und stürmte förmlich in sein Quartier zurück.

Ob sich das Kind irgendwie verletzt hatte, weil es seinen Anweisungen nicht gefolgt war?

Doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, widerlegte diese Vermutung sofort.

Harry saß zusammengekauert auf der Couch und wiegte leicht hin und her, während er seine dünne Arme um seinen eigenen Körper geschlungen hatte.

Die Decke lag verwaist am Ende der Couch und Severus brauchte einen Moment, um zu sehen, was das Problem war.

Harry hatte offenbar zu gut auf seine Worte gehört und sich wirklich nicht von der Couch hinunter bewegt.

Die Hose des Pyjamas, die das Kind noch trug, war deutlich nass und eine Stelle der Couch auch.

Severus würde in Zukunft besser darauf Acht geben müssen, was er von dem Kind verlangte. Doch damit, dass Harry seine Forderung so wörtlich befolgen würde, hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Sich mental ohrfeigend, schließlich war er eigentlich Schuld an dem kleinen Unfall des Kindes, kniete er sich neben die Couch und legte sanft eine Hand auf die bebende Schulter des Kindes.

Harry hatte seine Anwesenheit offenbar nicht bemerkt, denn bei der Berührung zuckte er heftig zusammen und versuchte aus der Reichweite der Hand wegzurutschen.

Tränen kullerten die bleichen Wangen hinunter und schluchzend brachte das arme Kind hervor: „Harry böse … tut mir leid … nicht von der Couch … bitte nicht wehtun."

Severus seufzte und hob das weinende Kind einfach von der Couch hoch und trug Harry in das Badezimmer. Auf dem Weg trug er Mipsy noch auf, sich um die Couch zu kümmern.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er Badewasser einlaufen und stellte Harry sanft auf dem Boden hin.

Er zog dem immer noch herzerweichend weinenden Kind der Oberteil über den Kopf und hob sanft Harrys Kinn an, sodass er ihm in die Augen sah.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Es ist meine Schuld, dass dir dieser Unfall passiert ist. Du warst nicht böse, Kind. Ganz im Gegenteil, du hast offenbar auf mich gehört und warst ein gutes Kind. Du wirst nicht bestraft. Du konntest nicht dafür.", versuchte Severus den aufgelösten Jungen wieder zu beruhigen.

„Und selbst, wenn ich dir sage, dass du irgendwo bleiben sollst, darfst du immer das Badezimmer benutzen. Durftest du das bei deinen Verwandten nicht?", fragte er nach.

Das Kind schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hier darfst du immer das Badezimmer benutzen, verstanden Harry?", fragte Severus.

Der Junge sah ihn erst prüfend an, wobei er immer noch schniefte, nickte dann aber unsicher.

Severus zog ihm noch die restlichen aus: „Na dann wollen wir dich mal wieder sauber machen, Kind."


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Nachdem Severus den kleinen Jungen im warmen Badewasser behutsam gewaschen hatte, während dessen das Kind immer noch leicht geweint hatte, ihn anschließend sanft abgetrocknet hatte und beim Anziehen von sauberen Klamotten geholfen, trug er das immer noch aufgebrachte Kind zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit dem Kind auf seinem Schoss auf die, nun wieder saubere und trockene, Couch.

Einige Minuten lang versuchte Severus das weinende Kind dadurch zu beruhigen, ihn in den Armen zu halten und sanft auf den Jungen einzureden.

Doch es half nicht. Harry wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen, im Gegenteil Harrys Weinen wurde nicht weniger, sondern nahm sogar noch zu.

Beinah selbst verzweifelt beschwor Severus einen milden Beruhigungstrank und nach einigem Zureden ließ sich das Kind den Trank auch einflößen.

Auf die einsetzende Wirkung des Trankes wartend, hielt Severus das verstörte Kind weiter fest und strich sanft über die schwarzen unordentlichen Haare.

Nach einigen Minuten wurde Harrys Weinen endlich weniger und der hektische Atem des Kindes normalisierte sich wieder.

Als Harry schließlich nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde endlich gänzlich aufgehört hatte zu weinen und scheinbar vollkommen entspannt in seinen Armen lag, durchbrach Severus sanft die Stille: „Harry, was hat dich so aufgeregt? Ich bin nicht böse auf dich, du wirst nicht bestraft. Du hattest bloß einen Unfall, an dem ich Schuld war."

„Onkel", kam die geflüsterte Antwort.

Severus wartete einige Augenblicke, ob das Kind seine einsilbige Antwort weiter ausführen würde.

„Dein Onkel ist nicht hier, Kind. Du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen.", sprach er ernst.

Harrys große grüne Augen sahen ihn daraufhin mit einer Mischung aus Flehen und Hoffnung an. Flehen daran, dass seine Worte wahr sein mögen und Hoffnung, dass er seinen Onkel nie mehr sehen würde.

„Du hast dich an etwas erinnert, nicht wahr?", fragte Severus sanft.

Das Kind nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Erzählst du mir an was, Kind?", fragte Severus sanft nach und schloss den kleinen Körper enger in seine Arme.

„Onkel hatte Besuch von seiner Firma. Den ganzen Tag. Am Morgen hab ich mit Tante die Küche sauber gemacht und dann hat er mich in den Schrank geschlossen. Tante hatte mir ein Stück Brot und ein Glas Wasser gegeben.

Ich sollte keinen Mucks machen und warten, bis ich wieder raus durfte. Aber es kam niemand.

Irgendwann musste ich ganz dringend. Ich hab gehalten, solang wie ging. Aber es tat schon ganz doll weh.

Als Onkel wieder kam, war es schon dunkel. Meine Decke und Hose waren nass.

Er hat mich angeschrien. Widerlicher Freak!, hat er gesagt."

Bei diesem Teil der Erinnerung begann der Beruhigungstrank zu versagen und Harrys Stimme wurde brüchig und es liefen erneut noch vereinzelte Tränen über die Wangen des Kindes.

„Onkel hat mich an den Haaren in den Garten geschleift. Tante hat meine Decke hinterher gebracht und sie mit dem Schlauch im Garten saubergemacht.

Onkel hat mir die Sachen ausgezogen und mich auch abgespritzt. Dann ist Tante gegangen.

Verhallst du dich wie ein Tier, schläfst du draußen, wie eins!, hat Onkel gesagt und ist rein gegangen.

Er hat die Tür abgeschlossen.

Und es war so kalt.

Ich hab an die Tür geklopft und gefleht: „Lasst mich rein."

Aber die ganze Nacht kam niemand."

Als Harry aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, schien der Beruhigungstrank seine Wirkung vollkommen verloren zu haben und das Kind weinte heftig, klammerte sich an Severus fest und der kleine Körper zitterte, gefangen in den Schrecken der Erinnerung.

Severus verstärkte daraufhin die Umarmung, in der er das Kind hielt, strich ihm beruhigend durch die schwarzen Haare und wiederholte immer wieder sanft die Worte: „Shh, du bist in Sicherheit, Kind. Es ist nur eine Erinnerung. Ganz ruhig, Harry, shh.", wie ein Mantra sagte er den Satz immer wieder.

In Gedanken fragte sich Severus, wie es das arme Kind geschafft hatte, in der Nacht nicht zu erfrieren. Welcher Mensch ließ denn bitte ein fünfjähriges Kind unter freiem Himmel schlafen, duschte es vorher mit kaltem Wasser ab und ließ es nass und alleine Draußen zurück?

Doch Severus verstand auch, wieso Harry sich jetzt daran erinnerte. Schließlich waren bei diesem Vorfall wohl definitiv auch seine Verwandten daran schuld gewesen, weil sie den Jungen wohl einen ganzen Tag nicht aus seinem Schrank ließen.

Von daher nicht verwunderlich, dass Harry nicht verstand, dass es nicht seine Schuld war und er auch jetzt nicht bestraft wird.

Und sein Hass auf die Dursleys und ihre Grausamkeit dem Kind gegenüber wuchs erneut an. Würden sie ihm jetzt gegenüber stehen, dann würde sicher keiner von ihnen überleben.

Severus merkte gar nicht, dass sich das Kind in seinen Armen langsam wieder beruhigte.

Erst ein geflüstertes „Daddy?" riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er lockerte daraufhin seine doch schon ziemlich feste Umarmung etwas.

„Ich bin hier und ich hab dich, Kind. Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte Severus besorgt.

„Nicht böse?", erwiderte das Kind offensichtlich immer noch verängstigt und unsicher.

Severus strich dem kleinen Jungen sanft über die Wange und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht auf dich, Kind. Du hast nichts Falsches getan. Du wirst niemals von mir dafür bestraft werden, wenn du noch so einen Unfall haben solltest, versprochen."

Grüne hoffnungsvolle Augen sahen ihn daraufhin prüfend an und ein winziges Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Kindes.

„Und du wirst auch nie wieder Draußen schlafen.", versprach er dem Kind ernst und fügte dann mit einem Lächeln hinzu, „es sei denn, du möchtest gerne mal Zelten."

„Zelten?", fragte Harry offenbar neugierig mit nachdenklich schief gelegtem Kopf.

„Du warst noch nie Zelten, oder Kind?", erkundigte sich Severus. Obwohl er sich sicher war, die Antwort schon zu kennen. Die Dursleys hätten das Kind mit Sicherheit nicht an irgendeiner Jugendgruppe teilnehmen lassen oder ihn mit in den Urlaub genommen.

Und wie er erwartet hatte, schüttelte Harry mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich einmal mit dir Zelten gehen.", versprach er dem Kind und wuschelte ihm sanft durch die ohnehin schon unordentlichen Haare.

„Was macht man beim Zelten?", fragte ihn Harry leise und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Severus lächelte das Kind traurig an. Ein sechsjähriger Junge der keine Ahnung hatte, was Zelten eigentlich bedeutete.

Was das Kind wohl alles noch nicht kannte, was für andere Kinder in diesem Alter selbstverständlich war? Mit der Zeit würde er es herausfinden und auch, was das arme Kind alles erfahren und erlebt hatte, was kein Kind, egal welchen Alters, hätte durchmachen dürfen.

„Nun, beim Zelten geht man in die freie Natur. Man kann zu einem Zeltplatz wandern, zum Beispiel durch einen Wald, baut dort sein Zelt auf, kocht sich Essen über einem Lagerfeuer. Sitzt zusammen beim Lagerfeuer, wenn es dunkel wird und erzählt sich Geschichten vor dem Lagerfeuer. Du kannst Brot im Lagerfeuer backen oder Marsh Mallows rösten. Sowas macht man beim Zelten, aber man kann noch viel mehr machen.", erklärte Severus dem gespannt zuhörenden Kind.

„Wann gehen wir Zelten?", fragte Harry daraufhin mit unverhohlenem Enthusiasmus und einem wirklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Der Beruhigungstrank musste doch noch irgendwie wirken, wie sonst konnte ein tief trauriges und absolut aufgewühltes Kind nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später wieder so positiver Stimmung sein.

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte: „Ich fürchte nicht allzu bald, Harry. Dein Immunsystem ist viel zu stark geschwächt, als das du jetzt Draußen schlafen könntest, ohne dir eine ernsthafte Grippe oder schlimmeres zu holen. Erst einmal musst du vollkommen gesund werden und bevor ich dich nicht adoptiert habe, kann ich nirgendwo mit dir hingehen, wo man dich erkennen könnte."

Harry sah ihn daraufhin fragend an und sprach leise: „Wieso nicht? Ich dachte, du hast mich adoptiert."

Er betrachtete daraufhin das Kind einen Moment schweigend und antwortete dann traurig: „Nein, Harry, ich habe dich noch nicht adoptiert. Wir haben die Antragspapiere ausgefüllt, aber wir haben sie nicht abgeschickt. Und wenn dich im Moment irgendjemand hier bei mir finden sollte und dich erkennt, dann werde ich dich nicht bei mir behalten dürfen. Und Albus und Mr. Malfoy, der Freund der heute hier war, sind sich einig, dass ich dich wahrscheinlich nicht offiziell adoptieren darf."

„Nicht adoptieren?", fragte das Kind mit frischen Tränen in den grünen Augen und versuchte sich aus Severus Umarmung zu winden.

„Harry, ganz ruhig. Ich werde dich adoptieren, aber das Ministerium wird nicht zustimmen, wenn ich eine formale Adoption über dich beantrage. Mr. Malfoy möchte mir aber dabei helfen, dein wirklicher Vater zu werden.", sprach Severus auf den kleinen Jungen ein.

Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an, hörte sich aber auf gegen die Umarmung zu wehren.

„Es gibt ein Ritual, Kind. Eine sogenannte Blutadoption. Durch dieses Ritual würde ich dein richtiger Vater werden. Und gegen dieses Ritual kann auch das Ministerium, ist es einmal durchgeführt, nichts mehr unternehmen.", erklärte Severus sanft.

„Aber du musst entscheiden, ob du dieses Ritual möchtest, denn durch das Ritual werde ich zu deinem leiblichen Vater. James Potter wäre das dann nicht mehr.", fügte er ernst hinzu.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Harry offenbar vollkommen überfordert.

„Durch das Ritual wärst du nicht mehr der Sohn von Lily und James Potter, sondern von mir und Lily. Niemand könnte mehr nachweisen, dass dies mal nicht so gewesen ist. Du könntest also dann für immer bei mir bleiben.", versuchte Severus weiter zu erklären.

„Für immer und ewig?", fragte das Kind wieder hoffnungsvoll.

Severus nickte: „Ja, du bist dann für immer mein eigenes Kind. Durch das Ritual würde sich dein Erscheinungsbild aber verändern. Im Moment hast du einige Merkmale von James Potter geerbt, nach der Blutadoption würden die nicht mehr bestehen."

„Ist das schlimm?", fragte Harry verwirrt nach. Das Kind verstand offenbar die Konsequenzen des Rituals nicht wirklich.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist nicht zwingend etwas schlimmes. Aber du bist bekannt, als der Sohn von James und Lily Potter. Nach dem Ritual wird es so aussehen, als wäre James niemals dein Vater gewesen, verstehst du das?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment, eh er zögernd nickte: „Aber, ich weiß doch, dass er mein Vater wahr. Und jetzt wirst du mein Daddy, für immer und ewig."

Severus sah das Kind perplex an, als ihm Harry die dünnen Arme um den Hals schlang und sein Gesicht dort versteckte.

Ja, sie würden wissen, dass Harry James Sohn gewesen war, aber wie die Öffentlichkeit darauf reagieren würde, war fraglich und das die Reaktionen nicht nur positiv ausfallen würden, war ihm absolut klar.

Doch Albus hatte Recht, James Potter war tot und er, Severus Snape, lebte und Harry brauchte dringend einen Vater.

Er strich Harry sanft über den Kopf und drückte einen Kuss auf den Kopf des Kindes: „Du möchtest also diese Art der Adoption machen?"

Harry sah ihn kurz forschend an und erwiderte eine Gegenfrage: „Wenn du mich willst, als dein Kind."

Severus lächelte seinen zukünftigen Sohn an: „Immer, Harry."


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Severus war danach noch einige Zeit mit dem Kind in den Armen auf der Couch sitzen geblieben, eh Mipsy sich bemerkbar machte und ihm mitteilte, dass alles gepackt war.

Er stand mit Harry auf dem Arm auf; da konnte das Kind auch direkt bleiben, um per Flohpulver zu reisen, war es einfacher, Kinder, die noch nicht alleine reisen konnten, zu tragen.

Als er aufstand, sah ihn Harry verunsichert an.

„Keine Sorge, Kind. Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause.", sprach Severus sanft, „mach jetzt bitte die Augen zu, bis ich dir sage, dass du sie wieder aufmachen darfst."

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie Harry sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden würde, durch einen brennenden Kamin zu reisen. Für die meisten Muggelgeborenen war es erst einmal eine große Gewöhnungssache und wer weiß, ob das Kind aus irgendwelchen Gründen auch noch Angst vor dem Kamin hatte.

Artig legte Harry seinen Kopf gegen Severus Brust und schloss fest die Augen.

Vom Kaminsims nahm er eine Hand Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen und stieg in die nun grün leuchtenden Flammen.

„Prince Manor", stieß er klar und deutlich hervor und trat wenige Sekunden später aus einem anderen Kamin heraus.

Mit einem schnellen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes befreite er sich und das Kind auf seinem Arm von ein wenig Ruß und Asche, mit einem weiteren ließ er die Lichter im Raum angehen und warf ein paar prüfende Blicke durch den Raum.

Severus hatte das Anwesen vor Jahren vererbt bekommen, als der letzte offizielle Prince gestorben war, schließlich war er der einzige direkte Nachfahre dieser Blutlinie. Bis jetzt hatte er immer nur ein paar Wochen hier verbracht, doch das Anwesen verfügte über einen großen Garten und war eindeutig besser geeignet, um ein Kind hier leben zu lassen, als das kleine armselige Haus in Spinners End, was sein Vater ihm vererbt hatte. Zudem verbanden ihn selber bloß viele düstere Erinnerungen aus seiner eigenen Kindheit mit diesem heruntergekommenen Haus.

Er lockerte den Griff um das Kind ein wenig und sagte ruhig: „Du kannst die Augen wieder auf machen, Kind. Wir sind da."

Zögernd hob der Junge den Kopf und blickte sich mit scheuer Neugierde in dem unbekannten Raum um.

Wobei es im Wohnzimmer nicht allzu viel Interessantes für ein Kind zu sehen gab. Das großzügige Wohnzimmer war elegant eingerichtet und auch hier hatte er einige Regale gefüllt mit lauter Büchern aufgestellt.

„Hier wohnst du?", fragte der Junge zaghaft.

„Ja", nickte Severus leicht lächelnd, wobei er dem Kind sanft die Nase stupste, „und ab jetzt wohnst du auch hier."

Ein Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims erinnerte Severus daran, dass es höchste Zeit war, seinen jungen Schützling ins Bett zu bringen und sich dann mit Lucius in Verbindung zu setzten, um über die Zeremonie zu sprechen.

Es war doch mittlerweile deutlich später als erwartet hatte und das Kind hatte noch nichts zu Abend gegessen.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen beorderte er Mipsy herbei, damit sie eine leichte Mahlzeit zubereiten würde.

„Die Führung durch das Anwesen wird bis morgen warten müssen, Harry. Dein Abendessen ist heute schon verspätet. Aber das Haus gefällt dir bei Tageslicht bestimmt ohnehin besser.", erklärte Severus und schritt mit Harry noch in seinen Armen aus dem Wohnzimmer, den Gang entlang in die große Küche.

Das Speisezimmer war noch nicht hergerichtet und in der Küche gab es auch einen Esstisch. Wenn er alleine hier war, hatte er sich nie die Mühe gemacht im Speisezimmer zu essen, wozu auch, wenn er ohnehin alleine aß. Doch für das Kind würde es ungemein wichtig sein, feste Tagesabläufe zu haben und so auch sein Essen im Speisezimmer zu sich zu nehmen.

Harry schien nicht wirklich davon überzeugt zu sein, wieder etwas essen zu sollen, denn er betrachtete Severus enorm skeptisch und die ewige Angst war wieder in den grünen Augen präsent.

Doch Severus ignorierte die negative Reaktion des Kindes. Harry würde mit der Zeit lernen, dass eine Mahlzeit nichts war, was man fürchten musste und vor Allem, dass er unter seiner Fürsorge weder hungrig zu Bett gehen würde, noch irgendeine Gegenleistung für die Nahrungsmittel erbringen musste.

Als er die Küche mit dem kleinen Jungen betrat, hatte Mipsy bereits eine weitere milde Suppe serviert. Innerlich verzog Severus das Gesicht, er mochte Suppen wirklich nicht sonderlich, aber die Zeit würde ja nicht ewig dauern, eh das Kind wieder auf normale Kost umgestellt war.

Er platzierte das Kind sanft auf einen Stuhl und setze sich selber auf den anderen.

Severus selber begann schweigend mit dem Essen, darauf hoffend, dass Harry ohne weitere Aufforderung beginnen würde zu Essen.

Doch die Hoffnung war vergebens. Harry betrachtete zwar mit einem sehnsüchtigen Schimmer in den Augen die Suppe und blickte immer wieder zu Severus auf, rührte sich aber keinen Millimeter und saß exakt so, wie Severus ihn auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte.

Seufzend hielt Severus mit seinem eigenen Essen inne: „Kind, worauf wartest du? Die Suppe ist für dich. Sie wird kalt, wenn du nicht bald anfängst zu Essen."

Der kleine Junge erwiderte seinen fragenden Blick unsicher, griff aber immer noch nicht nach dem Löffel, sondern flüsterte brüchig: „Darf ich, bitte?"

„Natürlich, Kind. Wieso sollte ich dir etwas zu Essen vorsetzen und dir dann verbieten es zu essen?", fragte Severus ruhig.

Doch der ertappte Gesichtsausdruck des Kindes bestätigte bedauerlicher Weise genau diese Frage.

Severus spürte erneut Wut in sich aufsteigen und er fragte tonlos, um seine Emotionen nicht zu verraten: „Haben deine Verwandten das getan?"

Mit einem miserablen Gesichtsausdruck und hängenden Schultern nickte Harry.

Seufzend schob Severus die Schüssel etwas näher an das Kind heran: „Du wirst feststellen, dass ich so etwas nicht tue. Wenn ich dir etwas zu essen gebe, erwarte ich auch, dass du es isst. Und jetzt iss bitte deine Suppe, Kind, bevor sie vollkommen kalt ist."

Und tatsächlich nahm das Kind nun den Löffel, nach einem letzten vorsichtig prüfenden Blick auf Severus, ob er es auch ernst meinte, oder seine Meinung in Sekunden wieder ändern würde, und begann die Suppe zu essen.

Dafür dass das Kind erst vor wenigen Stunden wirklich gelernt hatte, mit einem Löffel zu essen, klappte dies nun auch schon recht gut und es ging deutlich weniger daneben, als beim ersten Versuch.

Nachdem Harry sogar seine komplette Portion verspeist hatte, stand Severus auf und hielt Harry seine Hand: „Komm, Harry. Ich zeig dir wo du schlafen wirst."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln ergriff das Kind die ihm hingehaltene Hand und ließ sich ohne Widerrede von Severus aus der Küche, den Flur entlang, eine große Treppe hinauf und in ein ebenso unbekanntes Zimmer führen.

Das Zimmer war karg und einfach eingerichtet und es fehlte jegliche Dekoration. Als Harrys Lächeln bei diesem Anblick langsam verschwand, ging Severus vor dem Kind in die Hocke und blickte ihn aufmunternd an: „Ich weiß, dass Zimmer ist noch nicht Kindertauglich hergerichtet, aber das ändern wir gleich morgen, Kind. Und dann ist das Zimmer hier mindestens genauso schön, wie deins in Hogwarts, versprochen."

Harry betrachtete daraufhin verwundert die kargen Möbel und weißen Wände. Das Kind hatte mit Sicherheit noch keine Vorstellung davon, wie schnell man mit ein wenig Zauberei einen Raum komplett verändern konnte, aber das würde er morgen sehen.

„Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe, Kind?", fragte er schließlich nach. Er könnte zumindest die Wände schon einmal verändern.

Harry überlegte einen Moment eh er in einem Ton antwortete, der seine Antwort mehr wie eine Frage klingen ließ: „Blau."

Severus nickte: „, Gut, also blau. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kann ich es auch wieder ändern."

Er stand auf und sprach einen Zauber. Die Wände nehmen daraufhin einen hübschen hellblauen Farbton an, mit einem weiteren Zauber fügte er am oberen Teil der Wände noch ein paar helle Wölkchen hinzu und platzierte noch eine Sonne über Harrys Bett.

Harry betrachtete die Veränderungen an den Wänden mit vor Verwunderung geweiteten Augen und leicht offen stehendem Mund.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken passte sich die abgebildete Sonne dem Sonnenstand Draußen an und sank ein ganzes Stück. Durch diesen Zauber würden die Wände zwar nicht das Wetter widerspiegeln, aber die Tageszeit und nachts würde die Sonne durch den Mond ersetzt und an der Decke würden ein paar Sterne funkeln.

Severus hoffte, dass Harry der Anblick der Sterne und des Mondes im Dunkeln etwas beruhigen würde, denn sie würden alle ein wenig Licht ausstrahlen. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass das Kind vermutlich Angst im Dunkeln hatte, nachdem er so lange bei seinen Verwandten in einem engen dunklen Schrank ohne Lichtquelle eingeschlossen war.

„Gefällt es dir, Harry? Während der Nacht wirst du dann einen Mond mit Sternen sehen können.", fragte Severus sanft, nachdem er Harry ein paar Momente stumm hatte staunen lassen.

Daraufhin fokussierte das Kind seine nun vor Freude strahlenden grünen Augen auf ihn und hauchte ein leises: „Es ist perfekt.", wobei sein Gesicht von einem hübschen Lächeln geziert wurde.

Severus erwiderte das Lächeln des Kindes: „Dann wird es jetzt Zeit, dich fürs Bett fertig zu machen, Kind."

Die Reaktion die diese paar Worte bei Harry auslösten, war gewaltig. Das Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich und die strahlenden Augen verloren ihr Funkeln, sie wirkten plötzlich vollkommen leer.

Der Körper des Kindes war angespannt und er zitterte wieder heftig.

Vorsichtig ging Severus vor Harry in die Knie, um auf Augenhöhe mit dem kleinen Jungen zu kommen und streckte langsam seine Hände nach dem bebenden Körper aus.

Doch als seine Fingerspitzen die Schultern des Kindes auch nur leicht berührten, zuckte Harry heftig weg und stolperte ein paar schlotterige Schritte rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand.

Severus blieb erst einmal dort wo er war, ein paar Meter von dem vollkommen verstörten Kind entfernt und überlegte hastig, durch was diese heftige Reaktion hätte ausgelöst werden können.

Doch auf die Schnelle fiel ihm kein plausibler Grund ein, außer Harry verband mit den Worten „fürs Bett fertig machen" aus irgendwelchen ihn unbekannten Gründen schlimme Erinnerungen.

Harry zitterte unterdessen immer heftiger und stumme Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter während er leise flehte: „Bitte nicht, Onkel."


End file.
